Forbidden Love A Caius Challenge
by lala3472
Summary: Story takes place 5 years after they confront the Volturi in forks. They had to go to Volterra to show she was growing. But it doesn't turn out as expected. Bella Macleod presented me with the challenge. I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I don't own these characters. This is a challenge story for Bella Macleod. She wanted something to show the caring , loving and sensual side of Caius and Bella brought it out. This takes place 5 years after the Volturi shows up in breaking dawn. They made the deal to be in Volterra 5 years later to prove the theory. If didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. **

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

"Why are we going again mama." Nessie asked me. Edward and I were fighting constantly. We were not mates and we both knew it. It was infatuation the whole time and the honeymoon was over when we confronted the Volturi. They had wanted me on guard I kept telling them no I wouldn't do it because of my daughter. I didn't want her around it.. The only reason why we were staying together was her. He didn't want us coming back to Volterra but we had to it was part of the whole agreement in the clearing that they wouldn't kill her if we checked in with them in 5 years. Jasper and Alice came with us as well. Alice and Jasper were the ones that kept me from killing him on the plane. Screw the bloodlust of human blood, I was so irate with him by the time we were on the plane bloodlust wasn't a problem. Jasper was afraid to look at me. Renesmee was the only thing that kept a smile on my face. Jasper looked at me cautiously and shook his head. We were in mid-flight when Renesmee asked her question.

"Because we have to baby. We are seeing some people you know that. Don't be scared.," I said. Jazz nodded. Of course Edward had to pipe in.

"Of course they aren't scary." He said. I wanted to smack him beside the head. Jazz was pissed at that comment.

"Edward, you keep this up Bella won't be the one taking your limbs I will." Jazz said. Thank god she didn't hear it. I chuckled. It wouldn't be the first time it happened. Just recently Edward tried to push the subject about Volterra and wanted to run he was packing up his and her stuff and planned on leaving me and taking her. Jazz quickly ended that adventure his arms and legs were ripped off and his head was ready to go too before Carlisle stopped him. Maybe it would have taught him a lesson. Alice had Renesmee. I was pissed and well Jazz knew it. A few acres of trees were knocked down while hunting. Carlisle and Esme were sick of his attitude and knew I was done with it. Esme had actually talked about having him take a vacation a very long vacation and for vampires long vacations are equal to a lifetime of human years. I about giggled when she said that. She said she'd even pay for it. It wouldn't come out of the account of ours, the rest would be mine, and he would be shit out of luck for funds after he returned. Jazz found out and giggled as well about it. They basically were kicking him out of the house. He was extremely controlling now and we were close to getting separate rooms before we left. Renesmee had her own. It was pink and sparkly. It was inspired by Alice who else. That girl was covered in head to toe in designer everything. Jazz just shook his head when Alice went shopping because she would come back with as much stuff for her as she bought for Nessie and we all know how Alice shops. She doesn't just buy a few things. My daughter had 2 rooms of clothes. Like she needed anymore. She did grow fast. The past year she had slowed down on her growing. She looked to be about 10 now. She was smart more like brilliant. That girl loved her electronics. She was our princess and it was known. Esme had tutored her from the time she was about a year old. I just hope she is progressing as expected. In 7and a half years she should be 18 and that wasn't happening. I was worried. I had every right to be. Alice didn't see what was coming. We knew Jazz would defend us if anything were to happen. We all were skilled fighters. I really hoped it never came down to that. Jazz looked at me concerned. My emotions were a roller coaster.

"Sorry, just worried." I mouthed blowing a breath out. Nessie looked at me smiling.

"Mommy I love you." She said smiling.

"I love you too sweetie. I'm just nervous. I haven't seen them in a long time." I said with a smile that was forced. We were getting ready to land. You could cut the tension between Edward and I with a butter knife. It was so thick. The plane finally landed and we were going to get our luggage. Alice had packed small suitcases for us. We didn't plan on staying more than a day. The most time we wanted to be here was to check in and go home. We all knew it wasn't that easy. This was Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Well Marcus was okay and wasn't a total asshole but Caius and Aro were a different story. They were ruthless and power hungry and I'm pretty sure that they were scared of the Cullen clan growing anymore and becoming more powerful than them. My shield was powerful and they knew it. It pissed Jane off too. That bitch actually thought she could hurt us. I wouldn't let any of them hurt my family let alone my daughter. Was she really that stupid? We all would have fought to the end and still will if it comes down to it. I was pulled out of my thoughts as we approached them. It was the 4 they normally sent. Fucking bitch Jane smiled. I pulled Nessie to me. Nessie put her hand on my face showing me how much she loved me and that she knew what to do if anything happened. She was a shield like me as well as her other power. We discovered this after she was 6 she through Edward across the room unintentionally because she wasn't getting her way. I chuckled. It was hilarious. That was about a 2 years ago.

"Hello, Bella." Jane said. I just glared. We all had a hard look on our face. We were emotionless. It was just a mask they knew it but it was better not to show much emotion around them. They would use it to our disadvantage. I was still a young vampire. I was trained by Jazz, Peter and Char but still I was new. Nessie looked at me and smiled. I smiled back as we got in the limo. I shook my head. It was as if we were celebrities. Really we were here for a trial in their eyes. Give us the best and then kill us was probably what they were thinking. We never knew. They were unpredictable. We pulled up to the castle. It was still as scary as it was before. Even more scarier I was hoping I'd never have to come back here but I honored my promises. Edward did not. He broke our vows shortly after the fighting and slept with Tanya. I just laughed. I was done and I never let Nessie know that and hope she never found out. He made visits to see her quite often. I was tired of hiding that from her. I wished Tanya luck. She looked at me that day in shock. I just walked away. I think she was expecting a fight.

"Bells, Bells." Jazz said looking at me curiously.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I said. Jane smirked.

"Ready to join the guard. I think you will change your mind." Jane said. Edward looked at her with a glare trying to figure out what she was talking about. He didn't get anything.

"Fuck no bitch." I said. "Nessie please don't repeat that. Her and I don't get along."

"She seems mean mommy." Nessie said. I chuckled. I nodded to her.

"Don't even try." I said looking at her. "We are all shielded. You can't touch us."

"You have to let it down sometime." She said. Felix rolled his eyes.

"Jane, this is not the time or place for this." Demetri said irritated. We walked into the castle down the vast systems of hallways to the room where Alice and Edward almost died. Where I about gave my life for Edward. I cringed still at that day. I would still give my life for Alice, Edward it was an iffy thing depending on the day. We weren't touching. Jane looked at us curiously.

"You two fighting." She asked with a smile.

"No, not one bit." I said through my teeth. I wasn't going to say what I wanted to say with Nessie around. What I felt like saying was yeah, he can go to hell as far as I'm concerned. The only good thing I have is my daughter and family. We finally made our way to the room I remembered the most for the wrong reasons. Jane threw the doors open and there they were the brothers. I cringed Aro had a smile on his face looking at Nessie. It made me sick. That man was sick and I still had the advantage that he couldn't read my mind. We worked on Nessie's shield and she had my abilities. Aro had another thing coming. Nessie wasn't weak. We made sure of that and she could fight. Thanks to uncle Peter and Uncle Jazz. I could smell the blood from their last feeding. My god they were ruthless. It smelled good. I still hadn't tasted human blood other than when I was pregnant. Nessie preferred it over animal but she rarely got it. Grandpa Carlisle would use it as a treat for grades or something. It always made me laugh about that. Only in a houseful of vampires would that be a reward. She wasn't in need of blood as much as we were and it didn't affect her in the ways it affected us she learned to control it because she was getting sick from animal blood for a while we still haven't figured out why. That was a mystery. It was the usual they were guarding the door with Jane's eyes glaring at us ready to try anything at any moment.

"Bella dear. You are looking beautiful today. How was your flight." He asked as if we were actually here for a social call.

"Thank you. It was fine." I said as politely as I could. I was irritated.

"Nessie is growing into a beautiful young lady." Aro said smiling.  
>"Thank you Aro." She said. He nodded. She had a way with People. Aro even smiled a genuine smile not the evil one he usually wore.<p>

"You are growing up as your mother and father had said you would. How is Jake?" He asked. Oh no. Not this way.

"He's good, he's been gone for a few weeks. He's off doing something important for the pack." Nessie said.

"Good to hear." Aro said with a smile. I smelt Jake and blood. No, did they really have to do this. No please don't do what I thought they were going to do. Not in front of her.

"I smell Jake." She said confused. Shit, Jazz was on guard. Alice was scared, Edward smiled. That bastard.. He never liked Jake from the beginning and it just had gotten worse. Yeah they got along but he still hated him.

"You do sweetie. He has been doing stuff for us." Aro said as they drug him out. My heart sank. No, he was bloodied up and his eyes were swollen. Why did they have to make her see him like that? She did the opposite I thought she would do.  
>"What he do to you? He never hurt you let him go." She said Jazz was holding her back as much as he didn't want to. He wanted to go after them for making her see this.<p>

"Is this really necessary?" Caius piped in. What? He was all for us dying and now he was on our side. This was weird. "She is a child she doesn't need to see this Alice take her out of here. Just don't do anything stupid. I can't defend against you if you do. You will let them out in the lobby."

"I won't thank you." Alice said dragging Nessie out kicking and screaming for Jake. Edward just smiled. I don't know how he could smile our daughter was emotionally scarred by the bastard and he could care less. Her screams broke my heart. It was shattering by the second.

"Bella, calm down." Jazz said sternly. I would go off soon.

"What do you want?" Jazz asked pissed as Jake lie on the ground motionless. If I could cry I would of. I still loved Jake but now like I used to. He was family. I was worried what repercussion would come from this. The pack wouldn't take this lightly.

"Join the guard," Aro said. "Or we will kill him in front of her."

"No, you won't. As much as I would love for them to join. I don't see the point in killing him in front of her." Caius said pissed.

"You don't make the rules." Aro said looking at him that scared me.

"I help make them. You do not decide everything and don't forget that." He said pissed. Jazz was in shock.

"Thank you Edward for setting this up." Aro said smiling. Jazz was close to ripping Edward apart until the guard came up behind him. He backed down. I was ready to delimb him myself.

"HOW IN THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR DAUGHTER? YOU KNOW WHAT HE MEANS TO HER. YOU KNOW SHE IS HIS IMPRINT. IT KILLS HER TO SEE HIM HURT AND YOU CAUSED THAT HOPEFULLY I GET TO LIGHT THE FIRE MYSELF. I LOVE YOU NESSIE AND NONE OF US WOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT PUTTING YOU THROUGH THIS. I "I yelled and got in his face. I unshielded his ass. I didn't care what the fuck happened to him. "I love you Nessie. Mommy will always love you."

I heard her scream mommy. Alice was wrestling her. I knew what I had to do. Jazz looked at me and shook his head. I nodded as tears welled up in my eyes. "As much as I hate Edward right now I will join. In return you will let the other go including Jake. He will heal and you will leave him and the pack alone. Nessie will never have to come back here ever it will be on her own free will. You see that she is growing and will continue to grow. That was your concern. She isn't an immortal child. Please bring him an animal as well. I would like to say goodbye to my daughter and Alice as well." I said with authority. "If you break any of these promises it will come back to haunt you and I have the right to leave the guard no repercussions. Agreed. You are to treat me fairly and with respect. I volunteered."

"What makes you think we will honor those requests?" Aro said smiling.

"Because you want me on your guard. I am the only one who can stop Jane's attack and you can't read my mind. I know you are afraid of the power they hold. You cross me I will turn my back on you. I will stay in contact with them. They are my family. They will not be harmed. " I said pissed.  
>"You drive a hard bargain." Aro said. Marcus looked at me with respect. He knew I wasn't kidding. Caius looked at me in awe.<p>

"I agree we should honor it." Caius said nodding at me. Jazz looked at me nodding mouthing true as if he knew I was wondering if he was just bluffing.

"What has gotten into you? You wanted to kill them." Marcus said floored.

"Well I've had a change of heart. She's only a child and her mother has stepped up and taken her place on the guard as you asked. You never stated who you wanted. I know you wanted all of them. Let's make the bargain. Nessie needs a family. She doesn't need to be here. She is innocent." Caius said.

"You have 25 years on guard and you are only let off if we break our word. " Aro said with a smile. That was a long time. I may regret it but I didn't want my daughter going through what I went through she didn't need to see what they were capable of.

"I agree but my family will not be harmed." I said looking at Jazz in sadness. He was scared for me. I would be okay. I sent acceptance.

"Bella no." Jake said finally being coherent enough to talk and having enough strength.

"Jake, take care of Nessie please. I have a letter for her in her room. I left one for all of you. I had a bad feeling and knew I may not be coming back. I love you all." I said with tears welling up.

"I'd say I'd join but I refuse to join." Edward said smiling. Jane looked at him and he was in pain. I chuckled. So did Jazz.

"Bella you bitch." He said.

"As much as I want to tear you apart my daughter is outside that door and can hear every word you are saying and you know that. You will have to live with the consequences and see the hurt and pain you caused in her eyes. That would be far more painful than what Jazz or I could do to you. I hope you are happy because you lost your family. Have fun because you will be kicked out of the family with no assets except your beloved car." I said looking at him with daggers shooting out my eyes. "Jane?" She did it again. "Thank you."

"Bella they would never do that. They've known me longer than you and Esme could never do that to her son." Edward said. I laughed

"Really because I think she could she's only been disgusted with you for a while and well when you pulled the whole lets run from the Volturi thing she was ready to kick your ass out." Jazz said pissed. Aro looked at Edward with a look that could kill.

"I was trying to protect my daughter." He said.

"So Bella is the only one that keeps her word. I changed my mind we don't want you on the guard you are a piece of shit. I agree with Caius, we will honor her requests. Jake take care of Nessie please. She is special." Aro said as a few of the guards helped him up. "I did set this up and I am a cruel person but I never expected you to smile as your daughter kicked and screamed for him. You are far crueler than I could ever be. Be blessed you have a child. We never got that chance. I'd be surprised if she can look at you."

"I'm ready to go home." Edward said. "Are we done."

Jazz was ready to pounce. "Don't Jazz, your better than this. Not here and not with Nessie able to hear. She loves you and looks up to you. Always remind her mommy will be back she just has to be away for a while to make sure she is safe." I said sadly. I didn't want to leave my daughter but honestly I didn't know what else I could do. They would either kill us or we'd all be forced on the guard and who knows what they would do with Nessie without having anyone else here. I just hope she doesn't hate me when I return.

"I will Bella, I love you sis." Jazz said. Nessie was crying. It was making my heart shatter even more.

"You may say your goodbyes and then they are to leave. You may keep your phone to stay in contact or we can provide one if Edward is the one who owns it." Caius said looking at me. He actually looked as if he had a heart. The wives walked in except Caius's who wasn't mated as far as what I was told. It was his sister, Athenodora. She looked at me curiously. It bothered me. I wasn't too sure about her. She smiled. It was a warm smile. I wasn't too sure what to think of her. I was pulled out of my thoughts. Jazz was calling my name. I nodded. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Keep her safe. I love you brother." I said sadly. I looked at Edward and flipped him off and walked out in the lobby. Nessie was there in tears.  
>"Baby girl. I will still be able to talk to you I promise. I love you maybe Il be able to visit. I promise I will always love you. I need to do this. This will keep you safe." I said.<p>

"But mommy. I don't want to be away from you." She said shattering what was left of what was holding me together.

"Baby girl," I said dropping to her level. I won't ever be far. You will have all the family. I don't want to leave you either. It is something I have to do. They love you and will take care of you." I said with tears in my eyes. Alice was sobbing. Nessie held on to me with all her strength.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't see it." She said. I smiled a half smile.

"I know, it's not your fault. No one predicted this. Keep her safe. I will stay in contact. By me doing this will keep all of you safe." I said smiling.

"Bella you are making a sacrifice you shouldn't have to." She said. I shook my head.  
>"Sis, I'll be okay. Keep Rosalie and Emmett from trying to do anything to get here. I will be okay. I will try to see if I can visit." I said with more tears in my eyes. She nodded pulling me into a hug as Nessie still had a hold of me. Alice let me go and I got down to her level again as Jake come walking out. He had been cleaned up. I smiled at him. He had tears in his eyes.<p>

"You have a lot of people who will take care of you sweetie. I will do my best to see you. I love you. Jake will always be there for you as will the family. Your daddy will too." I said as much as it broke my heart he was still her father.

"I hate daddy. He hurt Jake. I don't love him." She said crying. I kissed her forehead.

"Baby girl. That is your decision. Tell Grandma and Grandpa how you feel. He is still your father. He hurt you I know. I will be back for you in time. I promise. I love you sweetie. Don't ever forget that. I am only a phone call away. I may not answer then but I will call you back." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. I held my baby girl tightly. It was time for me to go. I gave Jake a hug.

"Jake watch over her and keep them out of trouble. I know you hate Rose but I know she will fight tooth and nail for her niece as well. You two may not see eye to eye but be patient with her. She means well." I said smiling. He chuckled. He nodded.

"I will for you. I will do everything in my power to keep all of them safe." He said. We had a group hug and I watched them walk away. My little girl sobbed on the way out. If only I could cry. I made my way back into the room. They looked at me with a little respect.

"Caius will show you to your room. Thank you Bella. We will honor your requests." Aro said with some respect. I was far from pleased.

"Thank you but I will ask you this, did I have a choice? It was either we fight and we all die and who knows what you would have done with my daughter or one of us give into your demands. I chose the least damaging one. I will miss my daughter dearly but I also know that she will be safe." I said looking at Caius with a nod saying thank you. He nodded back understanding. Maybe he was misunderstood.

**Caius POV**

My heart shattered as she said her goodbyes. I was a cruel person. I had hurt a lot of people in my time here but honestly I didn't see the point in making an innocent child suffer. Her mother would be suffering far more than we can ever say we suffered. As she walked back in and her and Aro talked she did have a point. There was no way they would have walked out alive, they could have won if they were all there like in forks but they didn't have a chance today. Nessie's own father betrayed her. He would have to live with that. I hope it killed him in all honesty. No father who loved their child would do that.

"Aro, I would like to know your answer to her question." I said. Marcus looked at me with curiosity as did Athenodora.

"Your right you didn't have a choice we would have killed you. We wouldn't have harmed your daughter. She would have joined the guard. "Aro said with no emotion. I was irate. How could he even think about doing that to a child. I realize Jane wasn't much older but she was about to die. Nessie wasn't. It was different. We would have been taking away her parents. That wasn't fair. She had witnessed enough with seeing her imprint like that. I wouldn't be able to stay if he did that again.

"So you would have made her watch her parents being slaughtered along with her aunt and uncle and then made her join the guard. That's sick. I'd like to go to my room." Bella said. I got up and walked towards her she had tears in her eyes. This was even hard for me. I couldn't grasp the pain she was going through. I've had a change of heart. It was for the better. I walked her up the stairs to the north wing. She would have one of the nicer rooms. I was in charge of rooms and I'll be damned if they question me. She deserves it. She volunteered in the end, although it wasn't really a choice she would have made.

"What color room would you like?" I asked her. She looked at me with tears filled eyes. She shrugged.

"How about pink or black?" I asked looking at her so hopefully I could get some emotion from her.

"Black will be fine. May I get some stuff sent to me to make it more like a home?" She asked. I nodded. I couldn't tell her no. She needed something to hold onto . Something that would make her feel a little bit more alive. She looked even more dead than most vampires that were dragged in here to join. I could understand though.

"Of course, I wouldn't deny that." I said with a smile. Bella was a beautiful vampire and she was as human as well. Her beauty radiated off her even in her state of dread now. I just hoped she would do okay. That was my only hope. It would be a long road for her but hopefully I could help her out. She was the first person I had wanted to help at all.

"Thank you for letting my daughter leave. She didn't need to see that." She said sadly as if she was seeing it in her head. It was a curse and a blessing that a vampire had perfect memory. We could never forget all the bad and horrific things you saw.

"She is an innocent child. No child should have to go through that. You said she was Jake's imprint. Will you explain that?" I asked, she shrugged with a half-smile.

"Basically a mate to us. As of now he only thinks of her as a big brother and when she gets of the age to date he will wait patiently for her to realize he is the one. After she was born he was going to kill her because of the pack not knowing whether she was vampire or not. She was obviously but when he looked at her, he instantly loved her. Not in a sexual way but a way that he would protect her at all cost. That is the only reason why the pack and the vampires get along it's because of her. They came to kill her but they couldn't because she was his imprint." Bella said. She said with tears in her eyes. "I was in transformation at the time of this. Rose was holding her."

Wow, I can understand why now she was so protective of Jake, it was for her daughter. She was his mate as we put it. "Thank you for explaining. I do want to ask are you sticking to animal or human?"

"I would like to stick to animal if I may. I don't want to go on the human diet unless absolutely necessary." She said hesitantly. I wouldn't hurt her. She had done nothing wrong.

"I will tell you this we will ask you feed on human before any confrontation but that is fine. I would also like to say don't hesitate to tell me the truth. I am not like them. I may have been cruel. Today changed me. They were going to do something that even I wouldn't have done. That says a lot. I will do all I can to protect you. I promise you that. " I said meaning every word. "When you said goodbye. It broke my heart. You are a bigger person than I am I would have shredded him on the spot."

"I would have if she wasn't here. I had the urge and I still do. I also know her hating him will hurt him more than any other person inflicting pain on him could do. I just can't believe he would have done that. I knew him and Jake didn't get along. They did for a while during my pregnancy but they didn't see eye to eye due to the imprinting. I never thought he would drop so low. He won't be family as soon as they get home. I can tell you that much. That includes he will have to find his own means of money. He may actually have to work." She said chuckling. I knew he was a spoiled child as I would put it. Carlisle had babied him too much. I lead her to a room it was a black room. It was the most exquisite room in the wing with the exception of mine. She gasp.  
>"Thank you. It's beautiful." She said gratefully. Most would have just been taken to a room and that was it. We were never nice about it or gave them a choice.<p>

"We can Athenodora, my sister, bring you up some wardrobe and night gowns to sleep in until you get your clothes here. This one has the largest closet. I know Alice will probably send quite a few. We have training tomorrow at 8. If you would like I can take you to feed. We can't let you go on your own just yet. Eventually you will be able to." I told her she nodded and smiled. The first true smile she had given being here.

"Yes that would be lovely to have some wardrobe I only have about a day's worth of clothes in the suitcase. Nothing for training either. Yes, please I would like to hunt. I won't do anything stupid to risk my family. I promise you that." Bella said. I knew she was telling the truth. Through all the time of being here, I had learned to read people. Bella by far was the most pure of all the guards we had. She was honest. That is what we liked. Honesty will get her farther than lying to us. I would do all I could to protect her.

"Thank you. I would never hurt you. If you step out of line. I can't stop them from punishing you. I'm sorry for that." I said. She nodded.

"I understand. I appreciate how caring and considerate you are being about this." She said smiling.

"I will let you get settled in. We can hunt in a few hours." I said smiling.  
>"Thank you. I will be ready. Can I get my suitcase please?" She said sadly.<p>

"Of course. I will have Athenodora bring it up to you and you two can discuss what you want for wardrobe." I said nodding and shutting the door. I heard her start to sob. I felt horrible. If only I could just let her go home, but I couldn't that would endanger her family. I walked to my sister's room in the east wing.

"What the hell Caius?" She said. That wasn't what I was expecting.

"What? They were going to make her daughter watch as they killed her imprint. I couldn't allow that. I may be cruel but she is an innocent child." I said pissed.

"The brothers are concerned." She said. I didn't care. They could be concerned. I wouldn't allow that to happen. They would have had to kill me first before I'd make a child watch that.

"As a vampire I know all the bad I have done all the lives I have taken. I cannot change that, but I can start over. We just took a mother from her child because it was either her family be slaughtered literally or someone sacrifice themselves and join the guard. She didn't give the major a chance to offer. She did it to save her family. It hurt me to hear her daughter scream and kick as Alice pulled her out of the room and then her father of all things smiling as he listened. It's a curse to never forget, can you imagine having that memory play in your head, and also watching them walk away and there was nothing you could do? That's a curse. Her daughter means to world to her, hell let's face it her daughter shouldn't exist but she does and we need to think about that. That little girl is special and needs a family while she is serving. I will do every damn thing to get her allowed to see her daughter. Her daughter shouldn't have to suffer." I said pissed. She backed off to say it nicely.

"You care for her." She said looking at me knowing I did.

"I do, but not in the way you think. She has made me think. She is selfless. Even though she knows, her daughter is hurting not having her there. She also knows if she serves, it will keep her safe. I just hope her daughter realizes that. That is the reason I want her to be able to see her." I said looking at her with determination.

"Caius, sorry you caught me off guard. I think you care more than you think." She said, "Does she need wardrobe?"

"Yes, that is why I came to talk to you. She has a day worth of clothes and she is having some of her belonging sent to her from home. Can you find her suitcase as well? "I said with even more determination. Normally we didn't allow personal belongings. This would be an exception.

"Okay, I will do that brother." She said knowing not to contradict me. I was a cruel man but I still cared. I rarely showed it but I did have a heart. I had a heart before I joined the Volturi after centuries of cruel and unusual punishment it changes you. I told her which room she was in. She was a little surprised Jane wanted that room she would pissed but I really didn't care. She could take that up with me. Jane was a little bitch. It was good to have her on our side but still she was a bitch. At least Bella could block her. That downright pissed her off. I was excited to see what she could do. It was amazing in the field at how powerful she was blocking the whole group from our attack. She would be very useful on the guard. I knew I'd have to go talk to the brothers soon enough I headed to their chambers.

"Come in." Aro said smiling.

"Hello Aro. Today went well." I said as happy as I could be. It didn't go well. They all should have walked out of here. Nessie was growing.

"Yeah, right. If you say so. What the hell was that?" He asked irritated.

"What the fact that I wanted to protect an innocent child. She obviously is growing and she hasn't massacred any towns. They should have left without Bella having to join the guard. They kept their end of the deal. We never gave specifics but I still don't find it fair." I said pissed.

"So you taking a liking to Bella." Aro said arrogantly. "I'm sure we can arrange something."

"Any other day I would have said yes to an arrangement but there is no way in hell I would do that to her. I do have a heart. It may be made of stone but I still care to a certain level. That was cruel today. Edward was even crueler. I didn't agree with it in the beginning. I just kept quiet. When I saw Nessie's face that was when I knew enough was enough. Punish me if you please but we have a bad name for a reason and you just proved it today." I said pissed. Aro looked at me seeing if what I was saying was true. He held out his hand. My thoughts would surprise him. I gave it to him. He sat there as my thought were passed to him. He looked at me in surprise.

"What is with giving her the room Jane wanted? You realize she hates her and now it will be even more of an issue." He said with authority.

"She can be pissed and I did it because she ended up giving up more than just 25 years of her existence. She gave up that time to watch her daughter grow and be with the family of Carlisle's. He and I may have never seen eye to eye but I do agree with how protective he is of that family. I will protect her since he can't at this point. She doesn't need to be treated as if she was dragged in kicking and screaming. She deserves respect. She has bigger balls than most male vampires. Edward was lucky I didn't tear him apart. I wanted to. I still want to." I said looking at him with authority. He may be the one who sits at the head of the throne but I will make my opinion known. Marcus walked in. He nodded.

"I agree. She deserves respect. I wasn't right for Nessie as they call her to have her watch her imprint die. I still want to know what that is by the way. Maybe we can ask." Marcus said with a voice demanding respect.

"It's basically a mate. She told Caius. He's taking a liking to her." Aro said with a smile.

"Well she would be good for you if she will accept you. That will be the big question. We have hurt her immensely. You know that Aro and I am glad he spoke up to get Nessie out of there. We may be the ruling vampires but in order to demand respect we need to give respect too and I don't think Carlisle will be too happy to find out to say the least. The major was ready to attempt to shred you. It wouldn't have turned out well for him but I know him well enough. He loves Bella as family and that little girl is his world along with the rest of the family. You hurt her were in trouble. They have the advantage. They could overthrow us and you know that. Don't tempt them." Marcus said pissed. He was right. If they wanted to they could. Like Bella said she would turn her back and go with the family and nothing could be done to her because we would have broken our promise. Hell I'd probably go to. He heard that one.

"You would leave and turn your back on us if we hurt that family?" He asked.

"Yeah, I would. You made a promise and that needs to be kept. Everyone knows us as power-hungry assholes as most put it in our world. We may be the most feared but honestly they would love to rid of us. If they banded together you saw what the Cullen clan did. It was 50/50 and if more got involved we don't know how that would turn out. Do you really want to risk it?" I said looking at Aro, he had a smile on his face.

"You forget we have their weapon. I would kill her if she did that." Aro said with a grin. "We know how you would react."

"I wouldn't let you." I said looking at Marcus.

"I wouldn't either." He said looking at Aro. "She is honoring her word. She deserves to live."

"You can't stop me if you're each dead." Aro said. "Don't put it past me. I would if you betrayed me."

"What if she is his mate?" Marcus asked. That was unexpected. I didn't feel as if she was my mate.

"I still don't care. I still would kill her." Aro said. That sick bastard. I believed him. He would. He didn't care. I looked at Marcus.

"I am going back to my chambers then I am taking her hunting. She is sticking to animal blood and when it comes time for a mission, she will drink human for that time and only then." I said. Aro smirked.

"She's going to be weak. We all know that animal blood makes vampires weaker. Human is the only thing that keeps us strong. We will see how long she stays on it. I don't think she's ever tasted human blood. It will be difficult." Aro said smiling.

"If that is what she wants to do I will allow it. It will make her weaker. She has also been trained by the Major. Do you really think she doesn't know how to fight. He's the most feared vampire besides us. If it made him so much weaker then how has he survived all these years? They have had battles. We all know what he is capable of. He isn't weak. I wouldn't underestimate her. Isn't that the reason why we wanted her on guard was for her shield?" I said pissed. For him to doubt the fact that she couldn't fight was stupid. The major was a bad ass motherfucker in my book. That was the reason we wanted him on the guard. He was strong and wasn't afraid to feed on human unlike the rest of them.

"She is a shield and a strong one at that. With you training her she will be able to do amazing things. She already can." Aro said smiling. It was true I would train her and we would work on her shield but I also had an idea pop in my head. I would find a way. By now it had been an hour and I was ready to retire to my chambers. As I walked down the north wing. Bella and Athenodora was still talking about wardrobe. I was only a few doors down. I saw Jane in the North wing.

"What the hell? You gave her my room. I will kill her." She said pissed. Typical Jane. She knew better than to use her gift on me.

"I did give it to her. I never promised and well you don't fucking deserve it. I put up with you only because I have to. If I could I would have rid of you years ago. You are a little bitch and will never grow up. You have the mentality of when you were turned and that will never change. Get over yourself. You should have realized that I am not one to push around. If it wasn't for Aro you wouldn't be here. By the way you even try to kill her I will have you turned to ash before you knew what hit you." I said knowing that would get to her. Aro saved her and that was the only reason why she was around and didn't die that day same with Alec. He was better to deal with rather than her but not by much. She was too young to be turned. I told Aro that.

"Someone actually has a heart. That's a surprise. Evil Caius is going soft." She said with an evil smile. I wanted to smack her.

"I am not going soft. I actually do have a heart. I just don't with you. I may be cruel and an evil bastard but I will not let things happen that are too far for me. You deserve Edward." I said smiling.

"He is hot." She said smiling. I'm sure it was to rile Bells up. It worked Bella came out. I looked at her with a look of don't do anything stupid. She smiled. I was nervous. That was an evil smile.

"Have fun with him. I hope he turns you to ashes. I love the room. Remember I can shield multiple people don't think I won't use that to my advantage. I'll do it just to fuck with you. I'll enjoy it. You have never met anyone that can block your powers. It pisses you off. I can see it. Try and try as you may it won't affect me and I have complete control over it and I can expand it to great lengths even more than what you witnessed in Forks. I wouldn't protect you in a battle. You will eventually get what you have had coming for a long time. It's about time someone put you in your place. I'm sure Caius can arrange a brawl. I was trained by the major and a few others. One that was with the Volturi as well. You know exactly who I am talking about. Do you really want to test me? Remember you don't have the advantage we'd be an equal match. You can't use your weapon on me." Bella said with a smile and in calm voice. Well fuck me. That was awesome. Thank god one of the guards did. Everyone else walked on eggshells around her. This would be interesting. She looked at me with a smile of please let me take her on.

"You're going to let the bitch who's been here for less than a day talk to me like that?" she asked pissed.

"I would, she has a point. You don't have the advantage and I'd like to see this. I know you can fight but it's not your strong point. Bella has a shield and that is a weapon in itself but Jane honestly she can't hurt you with it as you can do with yours. She can block mental attacks, not physical. " I said looking at her. "Be ready tomorrow. I want to see what you can do, and since Jane here had to act as she did today. You get to fight her. " I said smiling.

"Thank you, I look forward to that." Bella said with a smile. That was classic. Jane was pissed she stomped off yelling to Aro. I'd hear about it later. She was his favorite. Bella was mine. So be it. We had our favorites and well Aro would truly see that Jane really wasn't much without her powers. Bella waved and said bye as she walked away. Jane flipped her off. Pissed Jane was hilarious. Athenodora walked out and looked at me curiously.

"Are you sure you really want to do that?" She asked frustrated.

"As a matter of fact. I'd like Aro to see that she is nothing without her gift. I have a good idea who else has trained her. You may be surprised but I do know them from way back when. They are magnificent fighters. We finally gave up on them joining the guard." I said smiling. She smiled. "He's a smart ass too."

"Yes he is. I'll miss him." Bella said with tears welling up. He meant a lot to her.  
>"Sweetie, I will help you see your family. I won't take that away. We have taken enough." I said looking at her.<p>

"Bella I will tell you this. He cares about you. Be thankful, because you are being treated better than anyone on the guard is treated." Athenodora said smiling. Maybe she was on to something. Maybe I did care more than I thought.

"I appreciate his kindness. I appreciate all that he is doing. I will not let him down. I may not agree with his past and our past history but I will put that all behind me. He is not the person I last saw in the clearing. He is a kind and caring man." Bella said looking at me. I nodded in a thank you gesture.

"Are you ready to hunt?" I asked with a smile. "If you need more time with wardrobe you are more than welcome to finish. We aren't in a hurry. I am only a few doors down."

They were just about done and they headed back in and I headed to my chambers laying on my comfortable bed. I didn't sleep but I did love to read and write. I had multiple journals throughout the centuries of my existence. No one had seen most of them. I cringe now thinking of all the horror and death I had caused and was proud about writing them in detail. Maybe I would never find my mate because of all the death and destruction I had caused. I was a horrible person and I would change that one day at a time. They talked in her room. It wasn't like I couldn't hear. My sister was telling her that I wasn't mated and prying for information, I wanted to laugh. I didn't have any signs of her as a mate except for the protection, but I saw good in her and wanted her to stay good rather than turn into an evil little bitch Jane is today. She was nice and sweet when she got here. At that time Aro was training the guard. I was still learning, more like he wanted to do it and that was his excuse. I didn't get where I was today not knowing how to fight and I knew back then too. You can now see of what she became with Aro and I wouldn't make Bella have to go through that. I would die first before that. She was pure and sweet but she loved fiercely and protected selflessly of those she loved. I heard her ask if she felt anything for me. She said no, but she was grateful and that was what I liked in the guards when they came. They wouldn't be little pricks and bitches. I've dealt with a few of those and well Aro and I had different opinions about them. I knew I felt something for her. I wasn't sure what it was yet. It would take time for it to develop into anything if it were to. Bella needed to know I was safe and that she could trust me. Forcing her to sleep with me wasn't an option. That would only make her hate me. I would never do that again. It wasn't right. In the past I would have agreed and just took what I thought was to be taken. I couldn't do that to her. My head and heart screamed no it wasn't right when he said that. I was so far in thought that I didn't sense my sister or Bella.

"Brother, I know you're in there. She is ready to hunt." She said chuckling, knowing I was in thought. I told them to come in. Bella gasp a the room. It was decorated in gold. I did it myself. I had all the curtains made of silk and all my bedding was as well. I had it accented with black in areas. I had rows of books some were my journals. She kept looking at the books.

"Go ahead, you may borrow them as needed if that is comforting to you." I said. She nodded.  
>"Thank you." She said pulling out withering heights. That surprised me.<p>

"Good choice." I said with a smile.

"It's my favorite. I have read it hundreds of times and we used to read Nessie it as a bedtime story. She loved it" she said as tears that would never fall built up.

"Have it or borrow it until your belongings get here. It doesn't matter to me. It is the first edition. I have another one. Take it." I said. She would have cried if she could and nodded in a gesture as thank you. I mouthed your welcome. Athenodora looked at the interaction with a smile. I had been lonely for so many years. The least Bella and I could be was friends.

"Ready?" I asked smiling. She nodded and we walked out of the castle. She got a lot of stares by the others. A few of our guards were gone on missions and it would be a surprise when they got back. We were dealing with Maria right now. It was questionable if they came back. Some of the scouts were new and we knew she was trying to build another army again. What a surprise. Bella looked up at me and smiled.

"May I ask what you are in deep thought about?" She said smiling.

"Well I was thinking about the most recent mission we sent guards and scouts out to handle or try to handle it. We are dealing with Maria right now." I said hesitantly. She tensed.

"Maria the bitch Maria who treated Jazz as if he was a puppet and wanted to kill Char. Oh hell no. I will kill if I have to." She said with a smile.

"You will not be going on that mission. I will not allow that one. We haven't heard from them in a few days. That isn't a good sign." I said looking at her of please don't push this. I didn't want to be an asshole.

"Why can't I . I'd love to meet the bitch. I'm trained and by her captain, major, and lieutenant, I know her tricks. Let's just say Jazz and I had a lot of talks during my training." Bella said with a smile. She knew his past and she wanted to take revenge for Jazz. Jazz wouldn't allow that one.

"First off I can't do that. We are sending our most trained out and you see what's happening. They haven't come back yet. Aro wont risk going either. You saw what newborns can do." I said.

"Oh I know. I do. I've also been trained to kill them. I know how to quickly and inconspicuously." She said. I knew she could. I just didn't want to say that I didn't want her to go in case she didn't make it. I couldn't do that. I couldn't live with that. I cared too much about her. That could be a problem with her being on the guard. I'd be very careful of where she went.

"So you are saying Aro is afraid to go after her?" She asked. She figured it out.

"Yeah, Jane's powers are similar to the majors, but she is limited in numbers. I don't think he is. So if they have 100 newborns we may be in trouble and possibly kill Aro. We are avoiding that. That is our only threat and it has been going on for centuries. She keeps building them and we keep taking care of it but she keeps evading us and fleeing before we show up. Felix has tracked her. She's a fast one. She's always a step ahead. She has a seer I think and that is how she flees and has been able to evade us. You are getting information that most will never know. I am telling you this because I do care about you and you need to know what you will be expected to do. I will not send you on that mission. You mean too much to me already. I couldn't risk that. I wouldn't do that to Nessie." I said. She looked at me in awe.

"What do you mean, I mean too much to you already. I understand not sending me because of Nessie and well I'd probably want to throttle the bitch because of the damage she did to Jazz." She said chuckling at the end. She stood there looking at me she wasn't budging until I told her. She was stubborn. I couldn't stall her any longer.

"I care about you. I don't know why, but I want to protect you. Whether it's for your daughter so you come home safe or because it's more. I don't know. You have made a difference in me just today. I will not always be sweet I may be an asshole. I would like to say, I may have to be but I will do everything I can to protect you and make sure no harm comes to you. I will tell you that much. I don't know what will come of my feelings, but I do know I care. I wanted you to know that at least." I said looking at her in the eyes. As I looked into her eyes it was as if I could see into her soul. Her breath hitched a little bit. Don't know whether that was good or bad.

"Thank you for telling me that. I understand it is your job to train me and I know you will have to be an ass. As a mother I know that. We can't just let Nessie do what she wants or bad things could happen." She said with a look of a scared girl. I cocked my head. "She has a temper."

"Oh, like her mother." I said chuckling. She nodded smiling, she even giggled. I smiled at her. She knew she had a temper. I could see it in the clearing that very day. She wouldn't back down and we all knew it. Aro saw it as a challenge though. That wasn't good.

"I see you care and I can't honestly say my feelings are just friends. I feel more. I know I can't pursue anything soon. I am sorry for that. Edward and I were never mated. He actually slept with Tanya shortly after we started fighting and that was about 3 years ago. I lost all love for him then and have problems with trust. I can't say I fully trust you because of the past. I will let it go but I will be leery. I do believe you that you will do everything that you can to protect me and make sure no harm comes to me, thank you for that." Bella said looking at me in awe. She did have feelings. I understood. We needed to hunt before Aro started wondering.

"What would you like to eat today?" I asked smiling. She smiled.

"What is around here? I prefer cougars." She said. I chuckled.

"I know we have deer in the woods. I am not sure about what cats we have. I can find out. I never needed to know. I know we have bear as well." I said. She chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh it reminds me of my first hunting trip with Em. He taught me how to wrestle a bear. He likes to make them angry." Bella said. I laughed. Emmett was strong but he was goof. I could see that. Most people didn't know the true me or the person I could be and was before the Volturi. I read people quite well. I personally saw the side of Emmett that Bella knew, one day when they were out hunting. One of the scouts covered my scent and they didn't know. I knew what she was talking about. I went to check up on them personally. He was a sweetheart but we as the Volturi never saw that side. We saw the fighting side of him. We started walking into the woods on the outskirts of town. We had been talking for a while now. We really needed to get back.

"Bella you smell anything you like?" I asked in a low voice not to scare away her dinner.

"Bear " she said and took off. I stayed close but she was hunting and I didn't want to interfere. It would be my fault if she attacked. I shouldn't be that close. I saw her play with the bear. I chuckled. She was a fighter. She'd do well. It was beautiful to watch. I had never had the interest to watch others hunt well it was more of a massacre when we fed. It was a beautiful thing with her. It looked as if she was dancing. I watched intently. She sunk her teeth into it. It was kind of hot to watch. Lust was building and that was a new feeling. It wasn't just lust it was desire. Something I'd have to push away for the mean time. Maybe it would go there and we could be romantic lovers. I wanted to be friends at least. Bella walked back. She was beautiful she was still in hunting mode. Her eyes were beautiful. They looked gorgeous golden. I was starting to feel love. That was new. I needed to push it back. I couldn't do it now. I had to wait. My sister was dead on. I cared about her more than I thought. I felt it now. Were we mates? That we'd find out in time. She looked at me curiously.

**A/N- I hope all of you are enjoying this. I really enjoyed writing this. Reviews are always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Caius POV**

"Everything okay?" She asked. She was still needing blood.

"Yeah, I had never watched anyone truly hunt. We don't have to stalk our prey, as bad as that sounds. When you hunt it's beautiful." I said. She smiled and thanked me and took off again it smelled horrible. She sunk grabbed hold of the deer and sunk her teeth in it. She didn't play with this one. She drank and not a drop was spilled. She buried both carcasses and walked over.

"Thank you for letting me stick to my normal diet." She said smiling.

"You're welcome." I said, "Let's get you back. They will start to wonder."

"Alright I was enjoying my time out here. It feels like home." She said sadly. I understood.

"I will make you feel at home as much as I can. How often do you hunt?" I asked. Human blood held us over for weeks at a time.

"Once or twice a week. I'd like to hunt twice a week just so we can have this time together. "She said smiling. This was a start of a friendship. I hadn't had friends they were all brothers and it was hierarchy. I may be on top of it but that didn't mean I was liked. "It feels like a normal day. My daughter is at home with the family as I hunt and I socialize. The only difference is I won't be going back to her. I have to face that I won't see her for a while, and when I do it will be long periods of time in between." She said with tears welling up in her eyes. I hugged her and I didn't do that very often and when I did it wasn't a hug for comfort it was to restrain someone.

"I understand it will be hard. I will try to get a visit in as often as I can." I said with a smile. She nodded and thanked me. We headed back walking at a brisk pace but still able to carry on a conversation. She was an amazing girl. She was kind and caring under that protective barrier she wasn't going to break it down quickly it would take time and trust. Trust that I would have to earn. I wish now she never knew the side of me before maybe she could trust me. We walked into the castle. It was getting late. I didn't realize the time. We had been gone for 6 hours. It was 9 at night. The male guards smirked and I knew why. They thought the obvious. It was far different than what they thought.

"They think I slept with you." She said and it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I'll set them straight." I said. They didn't need to disrespect her.

"Let them think it, I really don't care if they do." She said. That shocked me. I wasn't expecting that I expected her to be pissed.

"If that is what you want. I will honor that. They will make no comments about it though." I said. I was still floored. There were whispers. She just rolled her eyes. Bella would be a handful. I chuckled. We walked to the north wing and to our chambers. I smiled as she went into her room. I was sure I was falling in love. I walked into my room. Marcus was in there. What the hell?

"Brother, I needed to talk to you. Was it true what you said about Bella's family and leaving if Aro tried to hurt them?" Marcus questioned.

"Very true. I won't allow it." I said, "She means something to me. I don't know what. I can't tell honestly as she cares about me but as of right now she can't pursue anything. I understand that."

"She's your mate." He said. I shook my head, "Yes, she is. You are protective of her and won't let anything happen that would harm her physically or emotionally. Do you not feel the pull. I can see it. Why do you think you gave her the room you did?" He asked.

"I wanted her to have a nice room. That was all. didn't read into that. I gave her the options of the pink or black room." I said smiling. "She deserves that room. It's beautiful as she is." I caught myself. "Maybe your right."

"I am, I smell her in the room." He said with a smile. I shook my head.

"I was so far in thought when they came to get me to go hunt, I didn't sense them. They knocked and came in. She was in awe of the room. She loved it. She loves books. She was in awe of my collection. She has my original copy of withering heights." I said smiling. Marcus looked at me curiously.

"You didn't realize how much she actually meant until I just pointed it out. I had a suspicion. Usually you were ruthless and didn't care. You would have allowed that to happen today, but you didn't. Aro didn't pick up on it. He just thought you were rebelling against the decision. He has an idea now. The shower shut off. He nodded. "I will go." He said walking out. I heard Bella finding clothes. Her room was stocked with all her needs along with curling irons and all. My sister did it for me knowing how I felt. I smiled thinking about my conversation with Marcus. It made sense. I understood now. It was only now she had to realize it. I sensed Aro. What the hell did he want? No one would leave me alone. He came in.

"How was the hunt?" He said smirking. I knew that smirk. It took all I had in me not to rip him to pieces.

"It went well." I said not divulging anything of what happened.

"Good, I will leave you be then you look agitated. Sorry I didn't set up that arrangement." He said. I heard her gasp.

"Actually I am glad you didn't and I am glad I said no. She is an amazing person. More than you will ever know." I said. He smirked.

"I can read every thought you have. I will know." He said walking out. I heard Bella gasp again. What was wrong? I wondered. She started sobbing. It broke my heart. I was truly in love with her. I went to her room knocking. She didn't answer.

"If you would like to join me reading later you are welcome to." I said walking away. I wanted to cry. I felt horrible the pain we had caused. Her phone rang.

"Hello." She said sobbing.  
>"Sweetie I'm so sorry we will get you back." Carlisle said sadly.<p>

"No, let me serve it. It will keep you safe. Will you ship some of my items to me. Please send pictures of Nessie." She said sobbing.  
>"Are they treating you well?" He asked concerned.<p>

"Yeah, they are. Caius and his sister are wonderful." She said as sobs started to slow. He was surprised it was me that was kind to her. "Yes, he took me hunting. He really isn't that bad. He's quite caring." He still didn't believe her.

"Bells Em will possibly call you tomorrow. He is pissed and well wanting revenge. We will get it if you ask. Nessie explained it and by the way Edward is in pieces. We couldn't control Jazz. He is out of the family." He said. Good served him right.

"Good, I would have done it if she wasn't here. I wouldn't have blinked as I did it he smiled as she was drug out by Alice. Jazz wanted to rip him apart."

"Well he succeeded. Nessie thinks he was just kicked out. She didn't cry she said goodbye and that was it. No I love you's or nothing. Jazz lost it and ran after him after Nessie was asleep. We stopped him from turning him into ash."

"Okay," She said chuckling. "I kind of figured that would happen. I love you I will talk to you later."

"Bye sweetie we all love you. We will find a way to get you home."  
>"Thanks Carlisle but just let me serve, Caius is working it out so that I can have visits. He is really going out of his way to do things." She said. She was my mate and I would do what made her happy. "Love you too."<p>

She hung up and started sobbing. I couldn't take it anymore. I went to her door. "Bella please talk to me, "I said sadly. She open the door. Her eyes were puffy and red. It made me want to cry.

"I'm sorry for all the crying." She said. I was in shock. Why was she apologizing.

"For one don't apologize. Come with me. Please read with me. It would be an honor." I said looking at her basically pleading. She nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt you and I just want to read with you. That's all don't think that. I see it in your eyes. I would never do that to you." I said looking at her with all the love I could give.

"But," She said I stopped her there.

"Bella, let me say this. The Caius I was before is no more. I have done many bad things. I will tell you that. I don't want to be that person anymore. Especially not towards you." I said looking in her eyes. She felt vulnerable. She didn't have any friends and she was out of her comfort zone.

"I know. I'm scared." She said. The girl I saw earlier was not this girl. She was scared.

"Why are you scared? Elaborate on it. We can talk in my room. It's practically soundproof as it could be with vampires around. I wanted it that way. I wanted privacy. It's hard to get, you know that." I said, she looked up at me and nodded. I put my arm around her and walked her to my room. She had the book clinging to it. It meant a lot to her either because of the memories the stories or for different reasons.

I sat her down on the bed and pulled her chin up, she looked like she was ashamed that I saw her weak. "I won't judge. I care, I want to know you. I don't want you shutting me out. I am your ally. This is the safest place to talk." I said she nodded. She still was quiet. She looked at me and smiled a half smile.  
>"I miss my family. I miss my daughter. I'm afraid I won't make the cut and Aro will kill me. I know I can fight but honestly I'm a new vampire compared to most you recruit I know you will do all that you can but isn't it Aro that makes the final decision. Most of all I'm afraid my family will try to plot revenge along with the wolves for you taking me and they will get slaughtered." She said sobbing. I was a little upset about her thinking Aro would kill her. This was not the girl who stood up to Jane. She has 2 modes, her defensive mode and her vulnerable mode, the one she afraid to show to anyone else. She was ashamed of it. There was no need to be. She was missing her daughter. I don't blame her.<p>

"I understand all those reasons. Aro will not kill you for one I will not let that happen. I will die before that happens. I won't let anything happen to you. We wanted you on the guard for a reason. You are a strong shield. I'm not going to say I am sorry we wanted you here. I just feel bad on the terms that you had to come. I didn't agree about their plan but I didn't say anything. I also knew it wouldn't change anything. Aro still would have done it. Then I saw Nessie's face when he came out. That broke my heart and for someone to affect me it takes a lot. You mean a lot to me. I realize that now. Marcus really made me realize it. I am falling for you and I want you to know that. Whenever you are ready, I am. At that point Aro will know. He knows I care about you. We had an argument earlier. It was over you. I made my point clear. If he even remotely tries to hurt you or your family I will leave and no consequences will come to you are your family. He knows that. Marcus agrees that we need to honor the agreement. Marcus knows how serious I am about this. I want you to be ready before this goes any farther. I am happy with this. Just the closeness is enough. I don't want to push this. I will wait as long as you need. I promise and when I promise, I mean it." I said assuring her. She looked at me with eyes of understanding. She finally realized I meant every word.

"Can I trust you?" She asked with a look of hesitation.  
>"Yes. I promise you that. I am a man of my word. I can be your everything you have ever wanted. I will love you and provide whatever you want and need. That goes for your daughter as well. " I said smiling. She smiled a beautiful smile. "I always wanted children. I actually had a daughter before I was turned. She was 4. I never got to see her grow up. I had to leave. I was dead. I never knew what happened to her. I never tried to reach out. I wish I had now. At least I could have helped her. I can do that for Renesmee. I will love her as my own. She stole my heart at the clearing. I kept it to myself. She reminded me so much of my own daughter. I had to push it aside though. I was angry that you got that and I didn't. Now I know I was wrong. This is a lot to take in I know. I will let you think if you would like." I said looking at her she nodded and smiled.<p>

"Okay, I don't fully trust you, that will take time. I think you know that though. My walls are still up. I will slowly break them down for you. I understand what you are saying. You're my mate but I need to come to terms with it. My question is what will happen with me being on the guard?" She asked. "What about missions.?"

"Well I may be able to get you off the guard possibly. I don't know if I can thought. If I can't get you off the guard I will go with you on missions. The pull would be too painful for you to focus. I will talk to Marcus about that one. He has a way with words. I don't exactly. I tell it like it is. That won't solve this problem." I said smiling. "I tend to be an asshole when I want something. Aro knows it too. We have had all out brawls because of a few things."

"Okay, can we read. I need to focus on something else right now. So much is running through my head. I can feel the pull . I am just not ready for it all. Thank you for being patient. It's been a roller coaster ride today. The plane ride sucked. I wanted to kill Edward the whole way. Jazz did too. Nessie was on edge and let's just say Jazz threatened him with his life if he didn't stop being an ass about the visit. Then Jane straight up pissed me off at the airport. Nessie had a few comments. It didn't help today's situation. Then the fact that I am attracted to you but I have so many mixed emotions right now. I want to accept you as my mate but it's still hard to trust anyone since Edward did what he did. He did the ultimate betrayal. Give me time, and I will return the love you hold for me. Until I am ready I would like to keep the room." She said. Those were all valid feeling and a simple request.

"That is fine. I understand all of that. I am still learning how to love. It won't be easy. I have been so evil for so long it may seem like I am being cruel at times. Please don't count that against me. Put me in my place but not in public please. That would raise questions that would second guess me as an authorities figure, pull me aside and talk to me. Give me time to show you I can be trusted. Your mixed feelings are to be expected. You have witnessed something traumatic today. I understand that. This will be a long hard road for us. I will give you as much time as you need. Let's relax and read if you would like." I said pulling her close and lying down pulling her to the head of the bed with all the plush pillows.

"Thank you. Their so soft. You smell amazing by the way." She said I chuckled.

"Well you smell like the sweetest flower I have ever smelt so forbidden afraid to touch it as if it would wilt. So rare that not another exists. So beautiful that everyone sees the beauty that it holds. So soft that nothing can compare to. So genuine and so pure. Making it a forbidden flower that is only perfection. No other flower can compare." I said smiling. I was poetic, at times. "Okay so that not exactly your scent but that is what I feel."

"It was beautiful. " She said kissing my cheek. That was a start. I pulled her closer. I was falling in love. I kissed her cheek. How I couldn't wait to actually kiss her. I wanted to taste her kisses. Oh how sweet they would be. I had stop thinking that way before I did push it too far. I must have been quiet. She was looking at me curiously.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked smiling placing her head on my shoulder.

"Honestly of how bad I wanted to truly kiss you." I said. She smiled. Maybe that was a good sign.

"I think I can handle that." She said smiling. That was a little surprising. I crashed her lips to mine. It was heaven. Her lips were so soft and so sweet. She actually wanted more. I granted her access. I would never get enough of her. She moaned in my mouth. Okay. We had to stop. I pulled away kissing her lips lightly. She looked at me curiously almost rejected.

"I don't know whether I could control myself if we continued. I want you to be ready for the mating. Because if we start it. I won't be able to stop it. It killed me to pull away, you are so sweet and well you see what it caused. I feel more desire than I have ever felt. I don't want to push it too far and too fast." I said smiling. Hoping she got what I meant. She started sobbing. Shit. Damnit. That was not what I was meaning.  
>"You don't find me attractive," She said. That was far from the truth.<p>

"Sweetie, for one I have an issue that I will take care of later. I find you beautiful and you are the only one I want to see." I said smiling.

"Edward and I didn't have sex until we were married and that is what he always told me. I felt rejected every time. He almost said no to it on the honeymoon it was too dangerous. It just sounded like rejection" She said sadly. I wanted to, but I knew I would push her too far and too fast to her liking and it would only be a setback.

"Baby girl. I am far from rejecting you. I don't want you to regret it in the morning. It would distract you for a while. You want a distraction. I will tell you now don't use that for a distraction to take away your pain. It never works. It would also hurt me to know that it was just as a distraction. I want to make love to you the first time. It wouldn't be sex it would be our first time and I want it to be special. Not like this. I'm wanting you badly don't think I don't." I said looking at her meaning every word. I used to use sex as a distraction but I could never sleep with another. She was my world and I'd prove that.

"Thank you. I don't want to hurt you. In a way you just earned a little more trust in my book. I understand why though. I want it to be special too." Bella said smiling and kissing my cheek. Bella snuggled up and started reading the book. I kissed her forehead and got up to get a book for myself. I sensed my sister. She was nosy. I still loved her. I told her to come in. She looked embarrassed.

"Sorry to disturb you brother, and Bella sweetie but I was thinking of making you a few outfits. I just wanted to see if you would like them." She said. I was surprised. My sister never took a liking to the girls on the guard. She nodded and I grabbed a book. Didn't bother even looking at the title. I was more interested in the outfits. I laid down beside her. My sister smiled.  
>"He's taken quite a liking to you." She said. Okay that could have been taken wrong. I looked at her. "Sorry he likes you very much. I think you know that though."<p>

"I do and I am accepting that I am his mate. It will take time and he is very understanding and know it will be a long hard road for both of us to learn to love." She said. I smiled and kissed her cheek. I would have screamed at the top of a mountain if I could. She just called me her mate. It was a big thing for me. That was the main thing that Marcus was concerned. It would take time and we'd have fights as all who are mated do. It would be a little different for us.  
>"I'm glad you two figured that out. I saw it from the start. I just dropped a few hints." She said smiling. She did. I recognized the signs but I didn't want to believe it. My sister pulled open her sketch pad.<p>

"Sweetie I don't think it will take as long as you think. You two look more in love than most mated couples." She said as she started showing us the designs. I loved the pink dress she had drew up. It was a beautiful strapless with gorgeous beading on the bodice almost a corset, as well as the bottom hem. It was intricate yet simple at the same time.

"I love it. You would look beautiful in it." I said looking at her. Her smile lit up my world. It was a dark world and eventually it wouldn't be that way.

"I love it as well. Thank you. It is beautiful." She said my sister smiled. She was happy that they got along.  
>"It has a corset in it. I hope you don't mind." My sister replied waiting for her to veto it. She wasn't from my time when it was traditional. All the rules were different now. You didn't court the girl anymore. In a way I wanted to court her. I wanted to show her my love without all the physical aspects of it so soon. I'd wait for the physical aspects of it as long as she needed and that it wasn't a distraction from pain. We looked at the other sketches they were all beautiful. They always were. A few were couture, the others had sleeves or straps. Bella was blown away by the sketches. She was a humble person. I liked that. I needed someone to ground me. All these centuries she was who I was waiting for. I am happy I did. I will never be able to forget the horrible things I have done in the past. I know that. She will help in the healing process. My sister looked at me curiously.<p>

"Bye brother. See you tomorrow. Enjoy the night." She said chuckling. I looked at her curiously as she left.

"You were off in your own little land for a few minutes." She said smiling. "you had the biggest smile on your face."

"I was thinking. You have me doing that a lot. "I told her chuckling. She crashed her lips to mine I got what I wanted a kiss from my mate. She deepened it causing me to moan. Her hands were roaming. I had to stop this before it got too far. I let her roam though.

"Bella," I moaned. She smiled. "Your irresistible right now."

"Am I?" She said as she said pulling away.

"Very." I said through my teeth. She saw the issue she created.

"Sorry," She said putting her head down. I didn't like that. There was no need to be sorry. I was quite enjoying it.

"Look at me please." I said in my sweetest voice. It actually surprised me. She looked up sadly "Don't be sorry. I love every minute of it." She nodded with a half-smile. "I want a true smile." She did finally realizing I wasn't lying to her. "I know this is sensitive but were you controlled?"

"Yeah, Edward was very controlling. That is why I hate being vulnerable and showing my emotions. He pushed them aside as if I didn't matter after we got married. That was why it surprised me with you tonight. I'm not used to it." She said sadly. We had a lot to work through.

"Don't ever feel that way about showing emotions with me. I won't push you aside. It breaks my heart to see you upset. I will never try to control you. I won't force things upon you. I may discourage things that I don't like. I can be jealous. I know this. I will be protective of you but never control you. You make your own decisions. I have a feeling that was taken away from you a lot." I said sadly. It was sad. She nodded. She needed to be able to make her own decisions. That was part of life and as a vampire control was a big thing. I didn't condone it. I was part of a power hungry group of ass holes. I was one of them but we did it for the reason of our race for the most part. Aro got a wild hair up his ass at times and I at times could care less that they had another vampire if he was gifted, yay we knew about them but if we chased every coven that added a vampire to their coven, we wouldn't do anything meaningful like trying to take Maria out. I hated that bitch and Bella does too. This will be interesting to see how this plays out. I have an idea she will be a key to all this.

"Baby do you want a bath. I will run one. Light candles and all. " I said smiling. She nodded. I went to find what I needed. I grabbed a few pink and white candles. I grabbed some bubbles. The girls loved them so we stocked them. I grabbed rose scented along with a few other things and headed to the room. A few of the guards looked at me funny. I told them who was boss. I wasn't going to be disrespected because I wanted to do something nice for mate. It was out of character for me. I made my way back to the north wing. As I walked in she was reading. She was so cute biting her lip as she read it. It was a turn on too. I pushed those feeling aside and started the bath running it to a nice temperature adding lots of bubbles and lighting the candles to let the aroma of the Fresca and lilac consume my senses. The rose bubble bath was exquisite. The combination was mouthwatering. It was ready as I called her in she smiled and thanked me. I wanted to do this. It was something I was new at but I wanted to show her my love. I stepped out so she could change and sat on the bed relaxing and getting into a book. She called for me to come in. I was a little nervous about this. I went in. She smiled at me with so much love in her eyes. "Come sit," She said. I did as she said. "Tell me about your life, what it was like to grow up when you did if you remember your human years."

"Okay, it's dark and I don't want to tell you it all. You will know in time. I have journals that describe it all. You are more than welcome to read them but honestly I will warn you. I was cruel. It scares me to think about how I wrote them. " I said and started telling tales of my beginning as a vampire, how I was turned and what human memories I had. She was in awe about the things I had seen. She loved history. I could give her accounts about history that few people witnessed. I was around for most of the changes in the world for the most part. She laughed at some of my accounts. They were funny now not at the time. It was about 6 in the morning. I had warmed the water a few times now. We both needed to get ready to train and she wanted to call her daughter. I left so she could get changed into her clothes and go change into training clothes. She kissed my cheek. I would show her to the courtyard. She was excited about her fight with Jane. I was too to be honest. Little bitch had it coming.

**Bella POV**

Caius wasn't such a horrible person after all. I was still leery of the trust but he would slowly earn it. I had the pull and I felt much more comfortable being around him than by myself. I felt the need to be near him. I also was jealous and protective. That was part of the reason for the confrontation with Jane. I was pissed. It wasn't the comment about Edward. She could gladly have him. We'll see how long it is until he cheats on Tanya. Hell she may not even acknowledge him after what he did yesterday. I'm sure Eleazar was told. He loved Nessie like his own and well he probably didn't take too kindly to it. I got my phone out dialing Nessie's cell. Yes she had a cell. We had if for her in case for hunting trips and emergencies.

"Mommy," She said happily. "I miss you."

"I miss you too baby. How'd you sleep?" I asked sadly. I didn't get to tuck her in and read her a story. That was honestly my favorite part.  
>"I didn't. Auntie Rose held me all night while I cried." She said sadly. It broke my heart.<p>

"I'm sorry baby, I wish I could have been there. I love you sweetie. I am not doing this to hurt you I will be back. Not for a while baby. This is to keep you safe. Please don't hate me for it." I said about to sob. I couldn't break down. Not with her on the phone.

"Mommy why, I don't understand." She said sadly. I was so upset. Maybe I should have waited to call.

"Sweetheart there are things in this world you don't understand. This is one of them. Remember when the four of them came a few years ago and you were hidden?" I asked sadly. I had Nessie hidden. We didn't know why they were coming.

"Yeah, they wanted you to come join them. I remember you and daddy talking about it. That was a big fight. It made me cry." She said sadly emphasizing daddy and not in a good way.

"I know baby. I had to this time. I wanted you safe and I wanted Jake safe. The man that told Auntie Alice to take you outside is trying to get me a time to be able to see you. That is very kind of them. Most of the time we don't get to see the family." I said smiling. "He has also vowed to protect you and the family."

"I understand the first part but what do you mean by the last part?" She said. This was not the time to explain this.

"I'll explain another time. Can you put Uncle Jazz on the phone? I love you sweetie. I will try to call you later. Please try to sleep for mommy. Mommy loves you and everyone else does too. Don't worry them. I will be safe." I said with as much happiness in my voice I could muster. Jazz got on the phone.  
>"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. I wanted to chuckle. Typical Jazz.<p>

"I'm fine Jazz," I said chuckling.  
>"What are you doing today and did I catch the drift you were going with without saying it?" He asked. Shit. This was not what I wanted to deal with.<p>

"I'm training. I get to fight Jane today. She mouthed off about me getting her room as she put it and well Caius told her she deserved Edward. Speaking of which is he safe?" I asked chuckling.

"He's safe. If you catch my drift. Please continue how this all conspired. I don't like Jane but I know she doesn't fight well. I know you can kick her ass." He said. It made me laugh and I caught his drift meaning Edward was in pieces.

"Well she decided to pop off that he was hot. I didn't care about that comment. It made me laugh. She was being a bitch. I was still upset with her. I was talking to Athenodora about wardrobe and walked out told her she could have him and hoped he turned her to ash. Basically in a short version. I told her she was nothing without her gift and we would be equal. Caius actually suggested it." I said hesitantly.

"He wanted you to fight?" He said pissed. Fuck not good.

"Okay I wanted to, and I kind of in a way suggested it as well. But Caius means no harm. He actually quite loving and caring. We will both have to learn to love again but I think I will be okay. He is going to try to get me off the guard but I don't know what will happen then. I can't honestly say. " I said hesitantly. Hoping not to go into major mode.

"I knew he felt something for you and Nessie. He was flowing with compassion and rage as they brought Jake out. Nessie's reaction only made it worse. I can see why you're saying that. It's just convincing the others that." He said. That would be the hard part. I heard Em say what the fuck. Em wasn't happy. Em grabbed the phone.

"They took you and threatened you and hurt Jake. Caius really He's the biggest ass hole of them all." Em said pissed. Okay he was in big brother mode. How would I do this?

"Really Em he's not. He is actually a caring person. You know the other half brings out the compassion people hold. Look at my sister. She is complete and total bitch to most but is so loving and caring towards you. I love her but at first it was rough. You know that. Think of it in the same scenario. Until Nessie she absofuckinlutely hated me with a passion. "I said trying to make him understand.

"Fine, I will try to understand, if he hurts you I will go after him." Emmett said. Caius knocked and I opened the door.

"I understand Emmett. I will not hurt her." He said. I chuckled. Em was being Em. Always the protector.

"He better understand that. I will die trying." He said. I didn't need to think about that.

"Emmett there will be no fighting. I will discuss this later with you when we have more time." Caius said. I looked at the clock. It was 7:30. We had to go. "I have to go train. I love you all. Can you put Nessie on the phone?" I asked. I could hear soft noises in the background.

"I'm sorry she fell asleep. She didn't sleep at all last night." Em said sadly. "She missed you."  
>"I missed her too Em. I really have to go" I said with a sniffle.<p>

"Bells we all miss you . Call soon. Nessie needs to know you are okay." He said sadly.  
>"I know. I will." I said as sobs were about to start. Caius looked at me smiling. "Bye."<p>

I was mess now. "I'm not calling them in the morning. I'm an emotional wreck now," I said hesitantly.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry. Once you see Jane it'll all change she has been saying a few things this morning and well I think that may help you with your emotions. Just don't kill her." He said chuckling.

"Please." I asked smiling. He laughed.

"No, you cant. I would have done it years ago if I could have. Believe me. You like her as much as I do." He said making me laugh.  
>"I wouldn't say I liked her." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes. He showed me to the courtyard. About 10 other guard members were there now. Caius looked a little irritated. Jane smiled as we walked in. I wanted to kill her.<p>

"Already jumped in his bed, you two smell like each other." She said. She chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I'll have to tell Chelsea."

"You will not talk to Chelsea and she will not do anything. I will rip both of you apart if she even tries. Got it." He told Jane, I just smiled.

"I got it. Let's see what the bitch of mate you have can do." She said, I could see how pissed he was getting. He shook his head at me.

"First off, she is a member of the guard. You of all people know not to push my buttons. You are right. She is my mate. You are lucky I can't dispose of you." He said. He really didn't like her. "We need to start training now but first we have a score to settle."

"I'm ready. What's the rules?" I asked smiling. Jane glared. I smiled.

"It will be a clean fight as in no biting and you may use your gifts." He said. I chuckled. Like they would affect me. The others looked a little scared for me. I just smiled. I heard one murmur that she'd take me down quickly without even touching me. That made me want to laugh.

"Don't want your precious mate getting a few battle scars." Jane said. Caius had a look that could kill.

"I was bitten as a human. I know what it feels like. Let's go." I said raising my eyebrows smirking. Caius smiled but looked at me curiously. He must not have known.

"Jane can't touch her with her powers. I know that was a big question for all of you. She is a shield. She was part of the Cullen clan and still is. You will all treat her with respect. "He said looking at them. I knew not to be too arrogant. I was a newcomer. I'd have to earn respect but at least I wouldn't be bad mouthed.

We walked out to the middle of field. I smiled. It was just as if we were home training. I sensed Aro walking in. Jane smiled.  
>"I'm his favorite." She said, I shrugged.<p>

"You may not be after this." I said chuckling. Caius gave the signal to start. She ran at me , I caught her picked her up by the throat and threw her down to the ground. I waited for her to get up. I just stood there waiting. They murmured about who trained me. I was new and most couldn't fight like I could after decades of fighting.

"We going to continue or what?" I said chuckling. I let her grab me. I was still playing I was far from fighting like I could. She got a punch in. It actually phased me a tad bit, I pulled a newborn killing move getting out of her hold, she ran at me. I would go hand to hand now. Jane got in a few good punches I got in more. Aro looked at me in awe and looked worried for Jane. I was done playing. I went around behind her. She almost caught me as I bare my teeth on her neck. The others didn't dare clap. They couldn't block her as I did. I could push her as far as I wanted and she couldn't phase me. I let her go and walked over to the group looking at Caius while a pissed off Jane stomped over. It was funny to watch her throw a temper tantrum muttering stupid bitch. I had dealt with Rose when she hated me. I could deal. Aro and Caius came over. Aro clapped with that damn smile. I didn't trust him.

"Well the winner is Bella as you all saw. She is quite trained. A very skilled individual has trained her along with few other skilled vampires that were around during the vampire wars." Caius said smiling. They gasp.

"Isabella that was amazing. You are very skilled. You are a young vampire and I am impressed. You outdid Jane and she has been fighting for more than a few lifetimes. You are proving yourself to be very useful." Aro said. It was sickening. Caius wasn't too impressed either.  
>"You all need to do the regular warm-up. Jace you are to show her the warm up." Caius said looking at him of if you touch her you will pay look. I nodded. He watched us warm up giving cues and helping the other people. He smiled watching me train. We finished our training session. Aro was there the whole time. Jane was a little aggressive. I felt bad for the girl. I shielded her after a while. She looked at me curiously when the punches weren't as powerful. Jane looked at me glaring. I smiled and nodded. She mouthed thank you. Aro pulled me aside when we were done.<p>

"How much do you know about killing newborns?" He asked. I was hesitant to tell him that I could kill a newborn no problem. I was trained by the major what the fuck did he think. I looked at him stupidly. "Answer the question."

I heard Caius muttering something about not going on that mission. "Well let's just say I was trained by 3 of the most known vampires at the time of the vampire wars. What do you think?" I said shaking my head.

"You don't talk to me that way. I have a mission for you then. We'll see how well you do." He said. I shrugged. Caius came over.

"You did ask her a very stupid question. You know who her brother is. You know he is still in contact with the other 2. Do you really think they wouldn't teach her that. She isn't going period. That bitch will not touch her. I'll ask you this what do you think will happen if they catch word of this. They will be pissed and the major would be the worst. Captain and Lieutenant would fight as well alongside her and then trying to kill us." Caius said. He did make a good point. Jazz had wanted to take Maria out for a very long time as did Peter and Char.

"Then they can come with us." Aro said. Fuck no. I wasn't going to let that happen. I must have had that look. Aro smiled. "Then I will make the call."

"Aro, do you really think that is necessary?" Caius asked pissed.

"Yeah, it is. They worked for her and fought beside her they will know more than we will. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. " Aro said. "How stupid of me."

I was shooting daggers at Aro by now. That was uncalled for. Caius put his hand on my shoulder looking me in the eyes. It calmed me. I was still pissed. He dismissed them to go off on to the rest of their day. I walked upstairs and we went into his room.

"Can I call Peter or would it be a good idea?" I asked. I was unsure. He was unsure.  
>"Yeah, call him I'm sure he will be called by Aro soon or they will make an appearance." Caius said concerned. Peter wouldn't go willingly. Maybe he would with me being here.<p>

"They would rather die if that happened." I said.

"Call him. That is why I am saying yes." He said concerned. I dialed his number.

"Hey bellsy, how is life?" He asked.

"Good. I need to talk to you." I told him.

"I'm not breaking you out as much as Jazz and the others may want to. I know your mated. What's up?" he asked. "I know it isn't good and it's going to be a fight. I just don't know which side I'm on."

"Well the Volturi is trying to take out Maria. Aro will be getting a hold of you and Char along with Jazz so get your ass over here or be expecting a visit. Jane has it out for me and I don't want her to take it out on my family including you." I said sadly.

"Bella they better not send you on that mission. We'll come, when do you need us there?" Peter asked. "Why does she have it out for you?"

I chuckled. "Because I kicked her ass. " I said chuckling "I used some newborn moves. She didn't like it too much. She fights like a newborn. As for when to come I am not sure. Caius will have to find out because I don't know." I said hesitantly.

"Sweetie I know you're mated to Caius. I will be there in a few days. Caius can you explain what he wants us to do? We aren't joining. Jane couldn't fight I knew that. But I didn't realize she fought like a newborn." Peter said.

"Peter we just to rid of Maria. Bella can fight. You trained her well. I won't have to train her at all. As for Aro he mainly wants you to help take out Maria and probably train the guard to fight newborns. She really impressed him today. He is mainly doing it to piss her off but we want Maria gone and I'm sure you do too. We sent guards and they haven't come back yet. I don't think they are alive. "Caius told Peter.

"I heard Maria and Bella in the same fucking sentence. What the fuck is going on Peter." Char said. I heard her loud and clear. I chuckled. "Bella why are you laughing?"

"Char I am fine. Aro wants you, Jazz, and Peter to help take her out. He's doing it to piss me off. I kicked Jane's ass today to put it nicely." I said.  
>"No, Char she royally pissed Jane off because she just didn't kick her ass, she fought as well as an expert. She shouldn't be able to fight like she can being so young but if you have the 3 of you training her I can see why. Aro knows you guys can train considering your past. He wants to destroy her. Our guard as much as I hate to say it isn't as skilled in newborn fighting technique as you 3 are. Bella would be happy to see you as well. I plan to do trips to see her daughter and she is keeping her cell so she won't be isolated from her. I promise Char." Caius said. Peter told her it my cell number.<p>

"Everyone is worried about you and misses you dearly. Nessie isn't doing well with it. She doesn't want to hunt." Char said sadly. My breath hitched and I was close to sobbing.

"I know, I didn't know about not wanting to hunt. I will talk to her. I know I wish I could do something. He is working on getting me to see her. I miss her too." I said sobbing.  
>"Bella I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I know you are missing her too. I'm sorry. It's a tough time right now." Char said sadly and apologetically. Caius was rubbing my back looking at me lovingly with a smile.<p>

"It's fine Char. I am doing okay. Caius has really helped. He took me under his wing and turns out he is my mate. It's not all bad here. The worst part is not having the rest of my family here. I know they won't come. They are pissed and I personally don't want Em or Rose near Aro anytime soon." I said smiling. Caius chuckled. He knew what I meant.

"Yeah, not a good idea baby girl. She'd go after him I'm sure. He wasn't too accepting of Caius was he?" peter asked chuckling.  
>"Not exactly. He threatened him." I said chuckling.<p>

"Yeah, typical Em. I love you sweetie. I am glad you are safe. Hell it makes me proud you kicked the bitches ass. That's my girl." Peter said with a smile. I didn't have to see it. I heard it in his voice.

"I love you too sugar. Keep kicking her ass for us. She deserves it. We will call Jazz and let him know. The less Aro knows the better." Char said. "I really want to see the bond. I just don't know how I didn't see it in the clearing."

"I love you both. If you see Nessie before I do give her a hug and kiss for me. I miss her Char. I know she isn't sleeping. She fell asleep after I called this morning. I'll talk to you later. I am still in training gear. I need a shower. I smell like Jane from the fight." I said laughing. Caius agreed laughing.

"Okay baby girl. Caius take care of my sister." Peter said.

"I will. She is my world. I promise. " Caius said. Char was a little speechless. We said love you and I hung up. He flipped my wrist and looked at the bite. You could still see the mark from James. Edward bites when he changed me only showed up only faintly and my neck bite never stayed. Carlisle never figured it out.

"What happened?" he asked. This would be a long story. I started telling him about the baseball game and how it all started. I told him about my trip to phoenix how I escaped and how James bit me at the ballet studio. How they burned it down and the fact that Edward almost killed me by taking too much blood. He wasn't happy to hear that. He figured out how the newborn army came about and why. That was always a mystery to them. It made sense now. About an hour later I finally finished up with the battle. How it scarred me to see Bree killed. That still bothered me. She was so young. It wasn't her fault that she was changed.

"So I can hardly tell where you were changed. That is the first time I have seen it." He said curiously.

"We don't know either. That has been the big question. He injected me with his venom first because that was when I gave birth to Nessie. I lost too much blood and I won't get into the birth and how but that was the reason I was changed and he injected it so I didn't die and I think Carlisle injected morphine as well." I said smiling thinking back to that day. It was the first day to my life with my daughter. I was changing but it was still an amazing day to me.

"You don't have to get into that. I have an idea. I think the fact that he injected and the morphine is what caused them because it changed the venom in a way. I am rather happy the marks didn't stay." He said smiling. I nodded smiling kissing him. I needed his comfort. He deepened it. Making me moan. He was doing things to my body I had never felt. It was the electric shock I had heard about. It was amazing.

"Baby," He moaned. I felt his issue and pulled back. I wasn't ready for that yet. I was starting to sound Edward. I let his hands roam awhile making me moan. I wanted more but my head kept saying no it was too soon. I pulled back. He groaned. I chuckled.  
>"I want to but I know I would probably regret it with it being so soon. This isn't a typical things for mates is it." I asked smiling. He shook his head.<p>

"Honestly no. Typically when you figure out your mates you make love or fuck I would bite you marking you and we'd start the relationship then and there would be a lot of sex. " He said. "This is totally different. We recognize each other as mates but emotionally I don't think you are ready for that and I know you feel the same."

"I do and I understand, I am happy that as my mate you are willing to wait for me." I said smiling. He smiled and kissed my forehead whispering as long as I needed. I was in love with him. We laid there for a while. Just relaxing. It was our form of sleep. I got up to call Nessie. I went into my room. He understood.

"Hey baby girl. Mommy missed you today." I said smiling.

"I missed you too. Esme gave me a test today in math. I got 95% on it. I understand now you won't be able to be with me every day and it will be a long time in between us seeing each other. I will take care of myself. I know it's hard on you Auntie Char talked to me. I understand now. I promise. I will be strong as you mommy." She said. I didn't want her to have to do that. I was almost sobbing.

"I am so proud of you. Mommy did some training like when you train and when we trained with Uncle Peter and Aunt Char. You are amazing baby girl. You don't need to be strong like mommy. It's okay if you are upset. I understand. I didn't want you to leave either. I know you are better off with them than here. Caius is a very nice man. He is taking very good care of mommy." I said with a smile. She was an amazing girl. She was a strong girl.

"I want to be mommy. You are being brave for all of us and I can be brave too. Are you safe mommy? Is Caius your mate?" She asked. This was not a conversation I wanted to have so soon. I had to tell her the truth.

"Yes baby girl he is. He is not a mean man. He is very nice to mommy and really wants to get to know you. He had a daughter before he became a vampire. He is sorry for the way he treated you before." I said smiling. I wanted her to know at least that he was sorry. "I'll explain more when we see each other. I don't know when that will be but he is trying to find a time to come visit or you come here if I can't go there. I want to wait for a while because Uncle Em and Jake probably won't be too welcoming." I said sadly.

"Jake is okay. Sam isn't happy. I was there and he didn't know. He yelled at Jake. He doesn't like them. Jake doesn't like them." She said with a smile. Only a child could phrase something so serious so innocently.  
>"Yeah, they don't like them. I want to wait awhile for Caius to be in our home town at the time or near Jake at the least . I would like to maybe take you to a country or place we haven't been to. Maybe I can see the whole family. I don't know. We will see. You need to get some sleep baby. What are you reading tonight?" I asked. I tried to keep it as normal as possible. Soon Jazz would be here and would be gone another big event for her. Jazz was very close with her and it was the reason why he came with us.<p>

"Uncle Jazz is reading the last part of Withering heights. My favorite part." She said I'm sure with a smile. She had the voice to match it." Rose is working her car. I am going to learn when I get older."

"Good. I am glad I hope you enjoy it. Mommy never really liked working on cars. I tried." I said laughing.

"I know you came in covered in oil. I laughed." She said happily making me laugh.  
>"Yeah baby. I did. I will talk to you later. Can I talk to whoever is closest?" I asked. I needed to talk to Alice. I just hoped she was around.<br>"Hello Bella." She said as cheery as she could be. I could tell she missed me. It was the voice when she left before the Volturi came.

"Hey cheer up sis. I am fine. I am doing okay." I said as happy as I can be to hear my sister sad.

"It's not that. I can see Caius makes you happy. It just makes me sad to know that it took you joining to figure it out. We miss you. I know Jazz has to go. I saw Aro's decision. I don't like it." She said sadly. "I want to come."

"I'll do everything I can to get you here. Please just no suicidal rescue plans." I said with a half-smile. I knew was planning.

"No, I know it won't work. I'm not even going to try. We'd all end up dead." She said. "Don't think I haven't looked into it."

She was getting some attitude and spunk back. "I miss you guys. Caius has been very nice and he is very understanding. I am not ready for it all. I need some time to accept all of this. He does care about Nessie." I said smiling.

"I've seen a few of his decisions and he does care. He loves you. That is the only reason why we aren't fighting this. We know he will take care of you and Nessie." She said.

"I won't take Nessie from all of you ever. I don't know what the future holds. That is your department but I hope to never be far from my family." I said with a smile hoping I didn't have to be too far from my family after I got done serving.

"I know. We'll see how it works out. I love you sis. Jazz will be there in a few weeks. Peter and Char are coming in a few days. I need to hunt. Nessie wants to say goodnight and read to you." She said as she handed the phone to her. She started reading the book to me. It was a beautiful sound. It was as if I was there. I could see her sitting in Jazz's lap as she read the book. She slowly drifted to sleep after a few pages. She was tired.

"Bella she smiled the whole time. I love you sis. I need to put her to bed. We miss you. I can't say that enough. A part of our family is missing. It will be a long wait for you to come back. It will never feel the same until you are home. Tribe isn't too happy about this. Now with you mated they can't touch him. We made an agreement. Jake was the one who actually came up with it. He didn't blame you for who you love and are mated to. We understand too. It's not easy to accept but we understand. Our mates are chosen for us. They are our second half. Bye for now. We are shipping tons of pictures, her baby book, some clothes, and your favorite books and personal belongings. Em is also sending one of the laptops to you so you can do video chat. They have a hookup there. It will help Nessie. Her emotions have been all over today but she is getting better she understood what Char said. Basically she explained that you were doing this to keep all of us safe and that you weren't able to come home for a while but you would visit as often as possible. Goodnight Bella tell Caius thank you. My main worry was that you were going to be treated badly. I see that isn't the case now." Jazz said with a little more emotion. Thank god. I didn't like the sad Jazz. I wanted happy Jazz. I knew I would have the best chance of living here because I was a shield I could block Jane. They couldn't. She would have taken her anger out on them is how I figured it.

"I love you all. Keep her safe. Thank you for sending that and thank Em. I will tell him. Have a good night. I miss you all. I feel whole because I found my mate but I also feel as if I have a piece missing because I don't have my daughter and family." I said. "Bye brother. Bye mom."

"Bye, I love you sweetie." Esme said. I knew calling her mom made her feel special. She was like a second mom to me.

"Bye Bells. Spend some time with your mate. He loves you." Jazz said with emotion.

"Bye, I love you too." I said hanging up. I had spent a few hours on the phone between talking to everyone. I was happy I could at least have a normal routine with her to a point. I got up and showered changing into a Victoria secret sweat pants with sexy on the ass and a tank top on. I just grabbed a pair. I didn't look at the butt and saw it as I was brushing my teeth and combing my hair. I sensed Athenodora. I told her to come in. I had a surprised look on my face. She chuckled. She had garment bags. I smiled.

"I know we took measurements but I wanted to see you in the ones that are complete." She said smiling. "I heard you on the phone and was giving you privacy. Can my brother see you in a few?"

"I would love to try them on and of course, I'd love to show off your beautiful designs to him." I said smiling. She was happy. I didn't sense Caius. "Where is he?"

She hesitated. "He needed to feed." She said. I nodded. It would take some time to get used to. "He went to the slums to feed don't worry. He's had a change of heart. He should be back any minute"

"It will take some time to get used to. I am okay with it. I know he feeds on humans. Peter and Char do as well. It's just not what I'm used to." I said swallowing hard. I sensed him back in the castle, he was on his way up. I smelled a sweet smell. My mouth watered. I had to push that back. I wanted to stay on animal blood. She looked at me concerned. "I'm okay. I have never tasted human blood. Personally I don't want to."

"I understand why you feel that way. I know it was traumatizing with your first experience here. I can only imagine how that felt. I don't agree on how they feed at times. I hunt as Caius hunted tonight. I have always hunted that way. I tried animal. I couldn't do it." She said. "I have a question, what do you plan on doing after you have served?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be far from my family and daughter most of all but I know it is his job here to stay and take care of the issues that come up. I don't want her here because she doesn't need to see what goes on here. I want to protect her for as long as I can. I would like to say that we could live near the family but I also don't want to make him choose either." I said. I didn't want to make him choose. His sister was here his family.

"That's understandable. I can see why you feel that way. I think you should talk to him about this because I think you would be surprised by his decision." She said as she was taking them out. "He will be quick. The pull is starting to get to him I think. I can tell with you it already affects you." She said. I did have a pull now thinking about it. It just lessens when I am speaking to my family. It was a dull ache and as soon as I was off the phone it was a different story. She pulled all the dresses out and put them on the rack in the empty closet. She asked me to sit and if she could do my hair. I wasn't sure how to act.

"If you would like to. You don't have to. " I told her curiously.

"I haven't gotten to do hair in a long time. I miss it. Please forgive me if I am being too forward." She said. I smiled and explained I wasn't offended. I was surprised. She relaxed a little bit and started curling my hair in big barrel curls. I was surprised when she was done I looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe it. She was talented. It was perfect. I loved it. I smiled and thanked her as I heard the shower go off.

"Let's get you in one of the dresses. You look beautiful." She said. I thanked her. It was all her who did it. I stepped into the dress. She loosened the corset so it wasn't too tight and tightened it back up as soon as it was on. The dress was gorgeous. I thought it would be hard to top my wedding dress. This was close.

"I take it you like it." She said smiling.  
>"I never thought I'd find a dress that could top my wedding dress and how they did my hair and makeup on my wedding day but this is close." I said. She smiled again.<p>

"I know this is a ways off but would you allow me to design your wedding dress?" She asked. That was a shock. I nodded as a knock at the door. Athenodora answered the door and opened it. His eyes lit up.

"It looks even more beautiful on you than I imagined. I love your hair as well. You are beautiful no matter what but this tops it all you are a goddess in my eyes. " He said making my eyes well up. "Would you like to go for a walk in the courtyard?"

I nodded. He took my hand looking at his sister to make sure it was okay to take the dress out of the room. She nodded. We headed to the courtyard to talk. The night passed by quickly. Tomorrow I was going to be shown around the castle and train some more. In about a week my belongings would be here. I was excited for the video chat sessions because it would ease her pain in a way. I'm sure they had all our pictures we had taken were on their. Caius pulled me out of my thoughts.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have time please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

I nodded. He took my hand looking at his sister to make sure it was okay to take the dress out of the room. She nodded. We headed to the courtyard to talk. The night passed by quickly. Tomorrow I was going to be shown around the castle and train some more. In about a week my belongings would be here. I was excited for the video chat sessions because it would ease her pain in a way. I'm sure they had all our pictures we had taken were on their. Caius pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bella, what can I do to make you trust me?" He asked pleading.

"Show your love and stand up for me. Like you have been. It'll take time. " I said. He nodded with a smile.

"That I can do." He said kissing me on the lips. It was a sweet kiss. It had passion but not over the top. We were in public and I understood. We headed back up to his room. Aro stopped us.

"Isabella looking very beautiful. Caius I need to speak with you." He said sharply. I nodded. He went with Aro. This would take some time to get used to. As I walked to the north wing I saw one of the guards it was the one fighting Jane. I stopped her. Her name was Jackie.

"Thank you for today. Jane doesn't fight fair." She said irritated.

"Yeah, I know. I have dealt with her as human and now as vampire. This is the 4th time dealing with her." I said. She looked at me curiously.

"Well let's just say I was in love with a vampire, he thought I was dead and wanted to off himself. I saved his ass and I had to be turned. We didn't change me until after the wedding but we had an issue with a female vampire because we killed her mate. He tried killing me first as human he thought I was a snack. So she create a newborn army to come after the coven and kill me. It didn't quite work out the way she wanted. We destroyed them and my ex-husband took her out. The four they send showed up and that was the second time meeting them. I somehow got pregnant on my honeymoon and someone told the Volturi and mistaked my daughter for an immortal child so all of them came. Jane wanted to kill my daughter and all of the vampires that was behind us. That was 5 years ago and we came back to honor our deal and I ended up staying. " I said. She looked at me curious.

"Did the female vampire bite you? And if she did why didn't you turn then?" She asked interested.

"Well Edward sucked the venom out almost killing me and it was the mate that bit me." I said smiling. "Edward is in pieces now. He betrayed my daughter and my brother took the duty to delimbing him."

"I never thought of that. I need to finish up my duties. Have a wonderful night. I wish I was treated as good as you. I understand why you are his mate. Mates come first. I just hope I find a mate soon." She said walking away.

"What duty are you doing?" I asked hesitantly.

"Cleaning up where they fed." She said hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking. I shouldn't be so nosy." I said apologetic.

"It's fine. I understand now why Caius made the speech this morning. You deserve to be treated with respect. You have been through a lot and I can see in your eyes you miss your daughter and family. That is nothing any of us has had to deal with. I can't imagine." She said.

"It's hard and I miss her. I will let you go so Aro doesn't get pissed." I said. She nodded and headed back. I headed up to my room and laid down reading after I changed into comfortable clothes.. I was off in thought as I heard a knock. I answered it was it was Athenodora.

"Hello sweetie. I was wondering if you needed help with your dress. I see you did just fine. I will go." She said sadly.

"Wait, stay. Would you mind showing the other dresses that you made?" I asked smiling. She nodded. And went to the closet to grab one. I tried on the dresses. They were all beautiful. We talked about life with the Volturi. Caius was finally coming to his room. She excused herself as I changed into my clothes I was in earlier. I put on jeans though. I wanted to look nice. He knocked. He looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. He pulled me close.  
>"Nothing that is your concern sweetheart. I just need to feel you close to me. I see my sister came to visit." He said.<p>

"She did. We made sure all the dresses fit. It's top secret or something." I said smiling

"No, it was actually that he was pissed I didn't do anything about your tone. I told him he asked a stupid question. If it was anyone else I would have but I know I can't do that with you. It was also about you going on the mission as well. You are not going. That was made clear." He said sternly.

"I can fight you saw that. I'd love to take her out." I said smiling.

"Bella, Your family would never go for that. You know that. I don't want those 3 pissed. By the way Jane thinks she doesn't need to train. Aro is talking about taking her out of training for now. The rift between you two is too aggressive he said. It's more like he wants to work with her but he hasn't been in a fight in centuries he's sent others. He can fight but he is impressed with you he wants to make you my second in command of training. He knows I won't be able to discipline you as I do the others if needed. So that is the next best option." He said. I wasn't sure about that. I didn't want to teach them my style. I had learned from the best and I wanted to keep some things secret.

"I don't know about that. They trained me and there are secrets I am not willing to give out." I said hesitantly.

"I understand that. I have secrets too those I will give to you. Not that you need a whole lot of help in training department. I won't make you. Only the brothers know them. They haven't mastered it in all these years." He said chuckling. "You will be part of the main guard at that point."

"Okay. That is the only thing. I won't do discipline." I said. I couldn't I was too nice of a person. I didn't have it in me.

"No, you have big of a too heart and I would never make you do that. Don't worry." He said smiling and kissing my forehead. I motioned to his room. I wanted privacy. Well as much privacy we could get. As we opened the door I sensed Marcus. Caius shook his head.

"Seriously." He said irritated.

"Caius you know I'm not meaning to bother you. Aro is pissed what the hell did you say? Sorry Bella I just about got my head taken off for asking a question." He said apologetically to me.

"In my chambers now." Caius said pissed. He explained, Marcus looked at me curiously as I listened knowing what was talked about. He was amazed that I was so laid back about this.

"Bella I take it you have been through a lot to not be bothered by this." He said.

"I have. I have the scar to prove it. Jane wasn't the first bitch of a vampire I had to deal with that wanted to kill me. Rose was the first but she couldn't. That doesn't count. I have been trained to stay calm in these situations. I learned from the best. They had to keep calm during the vampire wars. They taught me. I'm accustomed to this. Remember 5 years ago." I said smiling and showing him my scar.

"Yeah, you weren't as calm then. I understand why though. Isn't that from being changed?" he asked.

"No, a vampire named James bit me. Before you ask, why I didn't turn is because Edward sucked the venom out, and if you look closely I have faint marks from being turned. My neck bite never stayed." I said smiling. Caius just smiled.

"You weren't mates it makes sense." Marcus said. That did make sense. Who knows why? Caius finished what he was talking about before he was interrupted.

"He wants her second in command for training. I wonder why?" He asked. Caius laughed.

"She literally destroyed Jane within a minute. Jane started shit she couldn't back it up. Bella kicked the shit out of her it was quite enjoyable as she picked her up by the neck and threw her to the ground. She's the best I've seen in 5 centuries or so. She's trained and well she'd be a challenge for me as well as you or Aro." Caius said. That surprised me. I looked at him in shock.

"You heard him right. I'd like to see this." Marcus said. Caius looked at me. I shrugged.

"If she is okay with it. I know you won't hurt her." Caius said sternly.

"I'm fine with it. I love to train. I had a blast with Em training. He never gave up and well we were equal." I said laughing.

"You mean to tell me that most of that family is equivalent to you." Marcus said in shock.

"Yeah, they had to train to fight the newborns upon our second run in with you guys." I said not giving names who weren't as good a fighter." Nessie can fight too. She is trained as well. She started when she was equivalent to the age of 5."

"You have got to be kidding that sweet little angel knows how to fight." Caius said chuckling. I laughed and smiled nodding my head. "Let's go, and show me what you can do baby." He said giving me a kiss. Marcus chuckled and we headed the opposite way I was planning to go. I was informed they had indoor fighting arenas. Didn't surprise me. Caius led me with his hand on the small of my back holding me close. Aro wondered what we were doing. Marcus informed him we were training and she would have an equal match. I wanted to laugh. Aro walked off pissed muttering he should take a limb from Marcus as punishment. Marcus made a comment back about if you do don't expect me to stick around either. I kept my mouth shut. We made it to the arena. It was huge. They had gone with AstroTurf for the floor. They had all sorts of training tools. They wanted to know whether I wanted to try weapons. I didn't I hated using weapons they got in the way. Close combat was my favorite. Marcus walked up behind me and grabbed me. I relaxed to see what he was planning. He wanted me to get out of the choke hold. That would be easy. I was chuckled as I slammed my elbows into his ribs and did a somersault in the air landing on his shoulders at killing position with my hands on his neck.. I jumped off doing another somersault.

"Okay, I see what he means. Who fucking taught you that?" Marcus said laughing . That was something I came up with. I just smiled. "You did. Well shit. I underestimated you."

Caius laughed. "Told you. I wasn't lying." Marcus chuckled. "You want to actually fight sweetie?"

"Hell yeah ,"I said with a smile. Marcus laughed muttering definitely his mate. I walked about 20 feet. Caius gave the signal. Marcus came running at me. I jumped out of the way of his first attack. He got a hold of me the second time knocking me to the ground. Hell no. I wasn't going to go down. He picked me up and I pushed off his chest throwing him about 10 feet as I landed on my feet. He grabbed me again pinning my arms down, I leaned forward and thrusting my elbows in his shoulders making him lose his grip and go flying. Caius chuckled. I was caught off guard. I had become distracted. He had me pinned to the floor on my back with his knee in my stomach. I could get out of this if I was very careful. This move had to be performed perfectly in order to pull it off. I knew how to do it but I didn't always do it perfectly. This was the only move Em could beat me on. I arched my back. It fucking hurt my stomach to do it but I would get out of this managing to loosen his grip as I did this as he was more concerned about keeping me down and rolled out barely before he could put his knee down. I got up and we did some hand to hand. I was good at it. It was about midnight. We both decided that was enough.

"Well shit. Sorry if I hurt you I didn't mean to." He said smiling.  
>"It's fine, I did it myself. I also knew that was the only way I knew how to get out of it. I knew if I used a distraction I could loosen my arms and roll out. " I said smiling. "That was a test. I know that."<p>

"Yes it was. I wanted to know if you could figure out how to get out of it. Most do not. "Marcus said smiling. "She's amazing Caius. She deserves that spot more than anyone else. Plus it would give her more freedom and not as many missions. Those will be only when we all go."

"That's right. That is a plus." Caius said smiling. He did have a point. I wouldn't be going on missions unless it was truly needed. I smiled kissing his cheek. I couldn't beat Marcus but I was a challenge for him. That meant a lot considering he was in the Volturi in the 1600's and was probably at least 300 plus years before he was changed and I was only about 5 years into my vampire years. We headed up to his room as where we were headed before. Marcus said goodbye and we had some time to relax. I laid my head on his chest and smiled looking up at him. It was amazed how lucky I was. I was expecting a horrible life here. I was ready for it. I am glad it didn't turn out that way.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"Well about how horrible I thought it would be and I am actually happy here with the exception of missing my daughter." I said smiling.

"Well I am glad you are happy here. I will make it as much like home as I can for you. I will get as many visits with your family as we can. Can I ask you what you want after you have served?" he asked. I closed my eyes. This wouldn't be an easy subject.

"Well I want to be close to my family preferably in a cottage on the property or the next house over. I will have missed so much of Nessie's life and I know I won't be able to have children anymore. It makes me sad I will miss that so I don't want to be away from her if I can't help it. I know she will marry Jake and they'll have babies that will be the next generation of the wolves, or I hope so, and when they reach the age to start phasing they will probably have to move back to Forks. We probably won't be able to go because they will still remember us. I want to be with my family after this. I know you have responsibilities here though and I can't be away from you. I don't want you to leave because of me but I don't want to be away from my family. I'm selfish." I said sadly.

"Look at me honey. I asked. I think I can do that. You are not selfish. It would be selfish of me to ask you to stay here when I have deprived you of a life with your daughter. I want a more peaceful life and maybe get back into society and live a normal life with you. I am your mate. As a mate I will do as you ask especially if it has to do with your family. " He said lovingly kissing me on the lips, I deepened it to show him the passion I had. He moaned my name. My hands started roaming under his shirt sliding it up with each movement. He was moaning, I broke the kiss as I kissed down his neck and back up nibbling on his ear. He was panting. His hands started roaming.

"I want to explore your body. " I moaned. He nodded as I took off his shirt as I rolled on top of him. He was very pronounced now. His member was pressing on my core. I had very thin pants that was stopping him. He groaned as the friction from simply kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear as my hands roamed his chest. He flipped me over on my back kissing me with passion that could fuel a fire. My arousal was swirling around the room. That was not helping him.

"Bella, we need to stop or we continue and we will mate tonight." He said. I shook my head flipping him over.

"Sorry not tonight, but I will help you with the issue." I said as I unbuttoned his pants.

"You don't have to." He said panting.

"I want to. I caused this I'll help you." I said smiling as I slid his pants down. He sprung to life. I smiled and licked my lips, he growled. I smiled.

"What?" I asked smiling.  
>"It's not nice to tease me." He said moaning as I grasp his member lightly kissing down his chest as I moved my hand up and down his cock making him moan. As I reached his hips, I kissed from hip to hip and took him in my mouth as I rolled his balls, licking up the shaft and swirling my tongue around his tip.<p>

"Bella" He moaned. "I can't handle much more. "  
>I sped up the pace as I sucked and licked as the suction got tighter. He growled as he yelled my name when his seed flowed into my mouth. I licked him clean, kissed back up his chest, and laid my head on his chest looking up at him smiling.<br>"Okay, wow. Is all I have to say to that. You make my body do things I have never felt before." He said I smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know I did." I said with a smile. He chuckled. I looked at his gorgeous body. He chuckled.

"I'm all yours." He said laughing. "I take it you like the view."  
>"I do, It's the most magnificent view I have ever seen. Are the bites from the vampire wars?" I asked smiling.<p>

"Actually yeah, most don't even guess that. I also got a few when I was a young vampire as well. You know that because of Peter and Jasper don't you." He said. I nodded smiling. "They don't bother you?"

"No, I think they make you more beautiful. It shows that you are willing to fight. It isn't always a bad thing." I said smiling and looking at him lovingly. He crashed his lips to mine making me moan and damn did I want him. His hands wandered under my shirt lightly caressing my breasts. I had more desire flowing through me than I had on my honeymoon. Damn. If this was what Rose had said. I would enjoy this. Don't get me wrong we sex but nothing like the feeling I am getting right now. He was slowly working my shirt up.

"I only want to explore if you will let me. I promise I'll behave." He said looking at me with love. He knew I wasn't ready for the full mating. I nodded as he removed my shirt. He growled as he kissed my neck and nibbled his way down my chest. I was moaning, fuck me. I don't know if I could tell him no now. He kissed back up my stomach as his hands explored my breasts taking a nipple in his mouth flicking my nipple with his very talented tongue. I was starting to soak through. He growled. That was hot. He started working his way up my neck peppering kiss as his hands went south caressing my thighs. I needed friction.

"More." I moaned, he complied as his hands lightly caressing my core through my pants. I was wanting more. I wasn't sure if I could handle anymore.

"Bella you smell mouthwatering. I want to taste you I may not be able to stop." He said hesitantly. I nodded.

"Please, I need you too. If you can't I won't stop you. I don't know if I could tell you no." I said panting as he caressed my body. His hands were talented.  
>"Okay, I just want to make sure you are ready in case I can't stop. Mating instincts may take over." He said looking at me, I nodded and moaned as his hands massaged my thighs.<p>

"Yes, Please." I moaned. He kissed his way down slowly making me moan with each kiss, with each touch, slowly sliding my pants down. He moaned as my pants fell to the floor.

"Bella you are beautiful." He moaned. I smiled and then he plunged a finger inside. "Holy shit, your fucking tighter than I thought you would be."

"oh really." I moaned with a smile as he slowly pumped his finger adding another and speeding up the pace hitting the sweet spot each time making me moan louder each time and bucking my hips. Fuck me the pressure built up the butterflies started and my walls clenched as my juices flowed. He quickly removed his fingers, delved his tongue into my folds, and lightly squeezed my clit making me come again humming as he took it all. My body was shaking, and quivering. My body had never reacted that way. He licked me clean, with each lick sent shocks through my body. He laid down beside me and pulled me into him as I came down from my orgasms kissing my forehead. We didn't talk. I knew he wanted more. We needed to wait though. My body screamed yes but my head said no.

"You doing okay?" He asked. I was still panting.

"I'm more than okay. My body has never reacted like that. That was a first." I said smiling finally coming down off my high.

"I want more but I won't tonight." He said kissing me. Honestly it didn't bother me I could taste me on his tongue as we fought for dominance moaning with each touch as our hands explored yet again. He pulled away sadly.  
>"I love you." He said looking at me so lovingly I could melt.<br>"I love you too." I said kissing him and he deepened it. This may lead somewhere else tonight.

"Bella, we have to stop. I promised." He panted. I really wanted more but he had a point. I nodded and pulled away kissing his cheek.

"I love you and I want more but your right I'm not ready just yet." I said smiling.

"You are my mate. It doesn't matter to me that I haven't marked you yet because I know you are truly mine. I love you too. That is what is keeping it at bay. I wanted to rip Aro's head off today for the way he was talking to you." He said smiling.

"I am all yours." I said smiling. "Let me go change and I'll be back. I'm a little hot right now." I said smiling. He nodded as I pulled on my clothes and went to my room to grab shorts and another tank that was shorter. I would get hot tonight. I had a feeling he didn't want to let me go. I grabbed a set of clothes for tomorrow. I hope he liked the outfit. I decided to change in the room. I sauntered into the bathroom smiling and came out in little shorts and a short tank. He growled. I chuckled.

"I told you I was hot." I said smiling.

"Yes you are and I'm not talking your temperature." He said smirking. "You're a little tease."

"I learned from the best. My sister Rose." I said batting my eye lashes. He laughed.

"Get your cute little ass over her and cuddle with me." He said I laughed as I sauntered over. I just smiled as he mutter tease. I know it was mean but hey he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the view. I crawled into the bed and grabbed my book cuddling up to him as he wrapped his arms around me holding me as I read for a few hours just relaxing. Tomorrow it would be back to life. It was 6 or so in the morning. Aro came up the hall. Caius looked pissed and told him to come in after I grabbed a blanket and put it on top of me.

"Sweet Bella. Wow." He said smirking.  
>"What do you want?" Caius asked irritated.<p>

"Well I was wondering if Bella had accepted the offer?" He said smiling. Caius looked at me questioningly. I nodded. I knew what it entailed.

"Good. You will start tomorrow. How'd the training go with Marcus?" He asked asking for Caius's hand. He smirked as he went through his head and was a little shocked at how I did with Marcus. "Very good Bella. You make me very proud."

"Thank you. I'm well trained." I said looking at him in the eyes.

"Yes you are. " He said. "I will leave so you can have time with your mate."

"Thank you." I said nodding as he walked out of the room. My phone rang, it was Peter.

"Hey Peter what's up?" I asked.

"Congrats on making trainer. We will be there tomorrow afternoon. I will talk to you later. Spend some time with your mate. We will be doing a lot of training for a while." He said hesitantly.

"I understand. It is nothing new to me Peter. Love you see you soon." I said smiling.

"Love you too sis." He said hanging up. We heard stomping no doubt who it was. It was Jane.  
>"Jane would you like Bella to kick your ass again?" He said pissed. We heard her leave. Good. I didn't want her in the room anyway.<p>

"When Peter and Char get here can they be in this wing?" I asked smiling. He nodded.

"Of course, they can. I'll put them farthest down though. You know how they are and well we aren't quiet either." He said. I laughed knowing what he meant. I needed a shower. It was about time for us to make a presence. I kissed him on the lips and went to the bathroom. He growled. I chuckled.

"Then join, " I said smiling. He was up quickly pushing me up against the wall kissing me passionately.

"Make me yours." I said kissing down his neck. We were on the bed in no time. He slowly removed my shorts with his teeth and effortlessly took my shirt off in one fluid motion. He delved into my folds licking and nibbling on my clit. Fuck me god I felt the pressure building knowing I would come soon. I yelled his name as I came. He looked me in the eyes, I nodded. He slowly slid he member into my core the pleasure was almost too much. I was still high off my orgasm, he waited for me to adjust and he slowly thrusted making the pleasure only increase. I was moaning his name as if it was a prayer as he kissed every inch of me making truly sweet love to me. He moaned with each thrust slowly speeding up his pace.

"Fuck me you're really tight." He moaned as he flipped me over entering from behind doggie style. Okay wow, my walls clenched as I came threatening to take him over the edge.

"Bella, I'm close." He moaned as he flipped me back over on my back and kissed me passionately as he thrusted. My walls clenched we both went over the edge marking each other. There was pleasure and pain but it was a good pain. I licked his wound as he did mine sealing them. We were marked now. I was his and he was mine. I was officially mated. I smiled and we bask in the moment. It didn't take me as long as I thought it would. Mating was a powerful thing. I realize that now.

"I'm officially your mate." I said smiling.

"And I am yours." He said smiling "Now what were we doing before?"

"Shower, let's go." I said smiling shaking my naked ass all the way to the shower. We took a nice shower also round 2 because I pushed him up against the wall and passionately kissed him. I knew what would happen. We both went over the oblivion again and finished our showers and making ourselves presentable. I pulled on the strapless dress and heels. His jaw dropped. I smiled.

"Gorgeous baby girl. I'll have to beat the men off you. Do you want to do your hair? My sister would love to." He said smiling.  
>"Only if she would like. She doesn't have to." I said smiling. We went to her chambers and knocked. Her room was beautiful. It was a blue and silver room. Caius asked whether she would like to do my hair. She did, I really like her. She was so sweet and so accepting. Caius went into his room as we disappeared into my chambers. She did light makeup and my hair in curls this time spirals. I didn't recognize myself yet again. She smiled as Caius came in and his breath hitching as he saw me. Athenodora smiled "I'm glad you like it brother. I will leave you two alone now. You look beautiful." She said. I smiled and thanked her. She left with a smile knowing her brother was happy.<p>

We walked around for hours in the castle. It was huge and a lot to take in showing me where the training stuff was, different wings, different places, and different entertainment areas. I really wouldn't be their very often, it wasn't my thing. He took me places only I could go being a trainer and the guards couldn't. I knew they'd be pissed. We saw Jane. Great I just loved the girl.

"I see you're mated now. I hear the news. That's fucking bullshit." She said. I wanted to laugh. She was so immature.

"Yes we are. I'm sorry you feel that way your performance yesterday made you look like a newborn fighting. So I understand why they haven't given you that position." I said calmly. Caius chuckled.  
>"You little bitch. I don't fight like a newborn." She said pissed.<p>

"Actually Jane you do. You always have. It's a good thing you have a gift or you wouldn't be here. You would have died when you were supposed to. She will be training you at some point. So don't push it. "Caius said. I wanted to laugh. I'd kick the shit out of her and make an example. Hell Peter would do it too. I'd be shielding them while they were here. I don't think she'd take too kindly to them.

She stomped off. Alec looked at me with a look of hate. I shrugged. Caius looked at him, he walked off.

"Sorry sweetheart you had to deal with that. I see you can hold your own with her. She's going to tell Aro you were mean. Aro will tell her the truth, she does fight like a newborn. If we weren't mated I'd be scared for you." He said. I cringed. He chuckled and pulled me to him we finished the tour and headed back up. As we were changing into our training gear a knock came. It was Athenodora telling me I had visitors. I squealed. Caius laughed at me. He nodded for me to go. I was ready to start training with them here. As I made it to the front entrance they were waiting bags in hand.

"Peter, Char." I squealed.

"Bella baby girl. I see you mated." Peter said smiling. I nodded with a smile. "Ready to start training?"

"Hell yeah, Jane smarted off earlier. I held my own." I said smiling.

"I know you can sugar." Char said laughing. Knowing of the past 5 years with training and dealing with Peter. "You had to learn with smart ass for brothers."

"True, You'll be in North Wing. I'm not sure which room but that's the wing you'll be in." I said smiling.

"That's the wing you're in. I hope you're at the end of the hall." Peter said smirking.

"We are. You are at the far end. I know how loud you two are but I wanted my family close." I said smiling as we made our way to the North wing. Caius was waiting at the end of the hall at his room. They greeted smiling.  
>"Take care of my sister. She means the world to me." Peter said sincerely. Nothing Peterish. It was a warning though. I smiled.<p>

"I will. I promise. Last thing I want is the Major, Captain, and Lieutenant pissed off at me. She gave Marcus a challenge. They finally quit after neither would give up. She was pinned to the ground and got out of it. Not many do." He said smiling.  
>"Let's just say she is as trained as us just in a shorter time period. Baby girl you make me proud to be a challenge to Marcus. He is an excellent opponent for you." Peter said smiling.<p>

"Would you like to stand in on this session of training? It is a short session today." Caius asked them. I smiled. "Bella will be leading, I want to see how she does."

"We would love to. Beware she learned from the Major and well you know his attitude." Peter said smiling.

"Good, because they need to respect her. If she can put them in their places today we will be fine. Jane will be happy to see you all." Caius said laughing. We headed to the training grounds.

They had a good flight. We made it to the courtyard. They were waiting. Their faces had a confused look seeing Peter and Char. Murmurs wondering who they were made me laugh. One asked if they were new to the guard. Peter's only response we Fuck no. I chuckled. Caius told them I was a trainer as well and I would be leading the training today. Jane made a snide comment. I chuckled and began.

"We all found out yesterday that Jane fought like a newborn and I may be young in vampire years but I do know how to fight. So either listen and be rewarded or don't and get your ass kicked or killed making the Volturi look weak. That is not what we want. Now listen up. You will respect me and you will listen. I have 2 others here that trained me and I may not be the punishing type Caius is and will decide your punishment. Got it." I said smiling. Jane cringed and they all agreed. One raised their hand.

"Yes," I said with authority. He wanted to know how old I was in vampire years. "5 years."

"Your only 5 years into vampirism." He said shocked. Peter chuckled muttering don't underestimate her. Bad idea.

"Peter would you like to demonstrate." I said smiling.

"Of course Bella. I would love to." He said smiling. Peter knew how I loved to train and he knew what I wanted to do.

"Thank you Peter. You already know what I want to do." I said smiling. He chuckled.

"Your favorite." He said as I attacked him from the front and he pinned me.

"That is not what you do." I said smiling looking at Jane. I attacked from the side pinning him in kill position. I got up and smiled. "That is how you do it. What do you think I am trying to tell you?"

"Newborns are strong." One said. I chuckled.  
>"No, but newborns are stronger, that is true. Anyone else." I said smiling. Hoping someone would understand.<p>

"They are idiots," Jane said looking at me glaring. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Bella,"

"That is true, close enough, they will expect you to attack in the most obvious way. Do the opposite. A newborn wouldn't expect from the side. So grab partners and try it. I will be watching and critiquing as will Peter and Char." I said smiling. They grabbed partners it was the most basic move you could do I'd hope they could do it. They did well with the exception of a few but their partners kept blocking them after I talked to them they got it

"Good. Now let's move on. Who wants to give their best shot to fight me?" I said smiling. Jane stepped up. I smiled. I told everyone the rules and Caius gave the sign to start. We fought. It was hilarious. I flipped her over on her back and was done. I didn't have time to play around today.

"Good , but I could see what you would do before you did it. Make it less obvious. Surprise is your best ally. If you can catch them off guard you will have the upper hand, newborns as well as vampires with experience. " I said smiling as another stepped up. Peter made known of the errors stating that they wouldn't have made it a day in the vampire wars. So we assessed each of their strength and weaknesses. Most did okay. They weren't the greatest but they knew how to take out a vampire as well in a timely manner. I would teach them how to take them out quicker than that. From what I heard about Maria we'd need them to be quick and inconspicuous like a navy seal, in, out, and done as if they were never there. I pulled one that needed the most help and had her stay awhile after showing her a few techniques. She had a gift so that was why she was on the guard. It was unique. I give it that but telekinesis can only go so far and only one target at a time, once you lose focus your targets dropped, and you are vulnerable. I gave Caius credit for training them but Peter and Char dealt with the vampire wars that they had to learn to adapt quickly and well Caius never really had any hand to hand it was mainly Jane giving them the eye and then them cringing in pain. Fighting skills really weren't needed a whole lot. Don't get me wrong he knew how to fight. With Maria it would be a fight. Aro didn't want to go and who knows how many newborns she had and how many gifts. If there was a shield I'm not sure how to handle it. I had dismissed the girl and I must have been standing there off in my own little world.  
>"Baby girl, you okay." Peter said, Caius chuckled.<p>

"Yeah, Peter. Sorry I was thinking about how I would handle it if another shield was with Maria." I said hesitantly.

"You're not going." Caius and Peter said in unison.  
>"But I want to. I want to see Maria get her ass kicked. You are my family and she hurt my family. I will take revenge." I said irritated. I could fight.<p>

"No, as much as I'd love to see her get her ass kicked. I don't want you there. Your safety is everything to me. Peter and Char agree and I'm sure the Major will too. I know you can fight. That is not in question. "Caius said kissing me.

"By the way it was long before you were born. We all healed from that and none of us will be able to concentrate if your there we'd be worried about you. Caius would want to take out everyone that touched you and so would we. You are our sister I know you are trained I have seen you in action. I fully believe you would come back alive." Char said smiling. Damn her. She knew that smile got me and made me feel guilty.

"Fine this disagreement isn't over yet." I said smiling. Caius chuckled.

"Has she always been this stubborn?" he asked. Peter laughed.

"Yeah, that only got worse as a vampire. As human she got bit because of it." Peter said looking at me. I knew he was right.

"Yeah, he knows. I outsmarted Jazz." I said smiling. "Most don't."

"Yeah, and vampire speed to the other side of the airport wouldn't have created any attention." Peter said smiling. I smiled.

"They did a great job making it look like the actual incident that they were told." I said smiling. "Do you need to feed?"

"In a few days. Were fine. We had some abusers before we came." Peter said smiling. I rolled my eyes. "You still on animal? I'd figured you'd have to switch."

"She'll have to before possibly not since she can fight as she can now I think she'll do just fine without human blood." Caius said. I smiled I didn't want to drink human. I wanted animal blood. I liked my golden eyes. We walked to the chambers to Aro. I didn't look forward to that. We told him Peter and Char were here.

"Great, I am glad to see that. How did Bella do today?" He asked.  
>"She did amazing. She assessed weaknesses and strengths. She had the attention and Jane tried to make snide comments. She didn't put up with it. She took charge and made them listen." Caius said smiling.<br>"Good, I'm glad that she did so well. I'd like have Peter and Char stay month maybe 2 depending on what happens with Maria and when you go on that mission along with the major." Aro said. Peter smiled and evil smile.

"I will train and go on the mission as will Jazz as long as for each year she serves it take 5 off her serving time as well as missions she goes on is 2 years. That is the only way I will do this and we refuse to join the guard. Her daughter misses her dearly and is it fair to take so much time from her mother." Peter said smiling.

"You are in no position to making deals." Aro said smiling. I stepped up.

"They are my family as much as the Cullen's so either they stay and you take deal or they leave and no guards are sent after them." I said smiling. Aro looked at Caius.

"Caius keep your mate in check." He said irritated.

"They have a point. She misses her daughter and we can never know the hurt of what she is going through now. I had a child when I was turned and had to leave that child and she will not go through that. "Caius said looking at him seriously.

"Marcus," Aro said. Marcus wasn't that far I could sense him. He came and looked at Aro curiously.

"You heard the deal what do you say?" he asked. He chuckled.

"Caius is right and you know it. Take the deal. We need them and they know Maria. We don't. We don't know her inner workings. They do. Bella doesn't need to be here. She has a daughter and is a wonderful mother. She doesn't deserve this. She is Caius's mate and they deserve to be a family." Marcus said yelling the last part. I smiled at him nodding a thank you.

"Have you all gone soft? Caius you used to want to torture people and now it's let's not punish anyone. Marcus you had a heart but you always made them finish their service. Fine it's 2 against 1. Both of you are pussy whipped but since I will stay in the good graces of the Cullen's and Whitlock's I will do it. Not because I care about her daughter but because it will keep me in good graces." Aro said pissed. I was pissed he didn't do it because of Nessie. He had no fucking heart. Caius was my hand and Peter had his hands on my shoulders in case I tried to go after him for that comment. To say we were irritated didn't cover it.  
>"Thank you Aro." I said through my teeth. "Can we go?"<p>

"You may leave." He said pissed. I wanted away from him. I was fuming. Peter looked at Caius and smirked. We were away from his chambers far enough it would be muffled.

"You have a temper, don't you?" Caius asked chuckling. Peter laughed.

"More than you'll ever guess. Edward was delimbed a few times due to a few things he said to her. They weren't nice and well all them wanted to." Peter said smiling. "By the way Aro won't be able to contact him because let's just say the major came out to play and he's in pieces."

"I heard he was in pieces. I knew she had a temper and so does her daughter but I didn't know to what degree, if you are holding her back. I'd say it's not a good thing." Caius said laughing. I smiled sweetly.

"That smile doesn't fool us. It may everyone else." Peter said laughing.

"I'm sweet and innocent." I said smiling.

"Yeah, so sweet but far from innocent, if you were innocent you would be a defenseless vampire. Which you are not." Char said laughing. I shrugged. Caius rolled his eyes as we headed to our rooms. Peter and Char smirked.

"How would you like to take a real tour of Volterra Italy?" Caius asked smiling.

"I'd love that." I said smiling. "Let me change."

"I need to change as well. Let's shower first." He said I smiled. We had round 3 for the day. I couldn't get enough. I changed into another couture dress. I smiled. I looked beautiful. He was still getting dressed, I walked down the hall to Peter and Char.

"Come in Bella." Peter said chuckling. He saw me and his jaw about dropped. "Wow baby girl, you look beautiful. He won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"Thank you, and we have problems with that anyway. His sister designed it. I have more in my closet. She is amazing. She reminds me of Alice, always happy and so nice." I said with a smile. I heard a gasp. I chuckled. It was Caius. He smiled at me as I turned around.

"You take my breath away each time. You look beautiful baby. Ready to go?" Caius asked. Peter chuckled.  
>"Caius you have a beautiful mate." Char said winking, I laughed.<p>

"Char I've told you I don't swing that way." I said chuckling. Caius looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes muttering men. Char laughed.

"I wouldn't mind." Caius said chuckling. I walked over planted a kiss on her lips walking back to Caius.  
>"I'm ready," I said chuckling. Peter growled. Caius looked at him funny.<p>

Char laughed. I had kissed Char before it was just to fuck with Peter. Sex was part of being a vampire. I would never sleep with Peter but Char helped me at times. I'll admit that. It was fun. I was far from a lesbian maybe bi and that was pushing it. I just shrugged.

"I know your secret." Peter said. Caius was interested now. I smiled and shrugged.

"You've slept with them?" He asked a little concerned.

"Not both of them. I needed help so I'd visit Char. Peter and Nessie would go shopping. They came back with tons of new stuff but I was happy. She helped me. I wasn't getting any for 3 years. I had needs too." I said smiling. Caius now growled. I laughed. "Char how could you tell our secret." I asked in an amused tone. She laughed. "Let me grab my purse."

I walked into my room, I was chuckling and grabbed my purse walking back to a mate with black eyes.

"You're only going to be taking that off again." Peter said chuckling. I walked up to Caius and he picked me up packed me to his room and we made love dress flew off and he fucked me senseless. We finally left to go out on the town. Peter and them chuckled when they saw us again. We had wet hair and all.  
>"Feel better." Char asked. I nodded smiling. We headed out, he showed me the statues and told me of the history of places it was a beautiful place. I never got to experience it in a tourist way. I was here and we were gone. It never had good memories. It was starting to. I smiled as we walked by the shops. I found a shop that I wanted to go into. I found a beautiful handmade doll with all sorts of beading and bought a few sets of clothes for it. She had a collection of dolls. She rarely played with them. It was just something she collected. Anywhere we went we'd get her one. I also found a beautiful handmade purse as well accented with flower beading and I think it had a few diamonds on it as well with the price. I pulled out my card. They told me to continue to use it. Edward was shit out of luck for money if he was ever put back together. Caius offered to pay but I told him I could it wasn't a problem. I spoke with the designer, she would make one with her name on the inside, and she said it would be about a month until it would be finished. I expected that considering I wanted it very detailed. I paid half and I would pay the other half when she finished it.<p>

"I'll pay the other half. I can at least do that for her." He said smiling "I am going to talk to my sister to see if she would design a few dresses for her as well. They would be a gift from myself and my sister."

"Okay, fine. If you want to. You don't have to this card has at least 5 million on it. It is the account we set up when I was turned. We invested and it's Alice we know what are good stocks after 5 million they take a million and invest again. It's a never ending cycle." I said laughing.

"I know you are pretty much set. Do you have any cars you want brought here?" He asked curiously. I smiled.

"Actually yeah, I love my Red Ferrari F430. I miss it. Rose has made it faster than necessary. We like to Race. We took a few people by surprise at the races at home. The boys drooled at the cars and looked at us dumbfounded when we took first and second. " I said smiling.  
>"That's done then. I'll have Carlisle ship it and he will be reimbursed. "He said smiling. "The Volturi is paying for it. You need a car to get around. By the way you don't have to pay for anything. Nessie can use that money in your account if you want because I have plenty. I can take care of anything you want." He said smiling.<p>

"Ummm let's just say, she has her own start up account. Carlisle starts it at 1 million. She's fine on money." I said smiling. "I will think about it though. Maybe invest it all and let it thrive and buy an island later, Lol. Carlisle actually owns and island. Isle Esme. It's gorgeous." I said smiling. I pushed back the memories that I didn't want to remember. "That's where I found out was pregnant. It holds good and bad memories. I don't regret it though. I wouldn't have my daughter and I wouldn't have found you."

"That's very true sweetheart. You wouldn't have. As much as I hate to think that you have been with others they led me to you. I can't be mad at them." He said smiling. "Edward still pisses me off."

"Yeah, He's history now. I love you and I really don't want to know how many other women you slept with before me." I said smiling. He kind of went quiet. That's why I didn't want to know.

"Yeah, let's not go into that. I'm not proud of it though. I was wrong on most occasions. That will never happen with you." He said smiling a half smile. I looked at him and smiled.  
>"I know that. No need to be ashamed now. Its history as Edward is history to me. We had been done for a while but I knew I'd find my mate eventually but until then I would play nice." I said smiling. He looked at me so lovingly.<p>

"Baby, you are so accepting. I can see why as a human they accepted you into the family. We were wrong and I'm surprised none of us took that into account. Your daughter is very accepting as well. How is she doing so far with this or does she know. I try not to listen to your conversations. " He said smiling. It was nice he didn't eavesdrop because he could.

"She knows. She's happy as far as I know. She misses me but she asked me if you were my mate. I don't know how she figured it out. I didn't say it out loud. Jazz knew he figured it out while he was here. I just needed to confirm to him. Em really isnt too happy. Well more like pissed, but eventually he'll have to get over it. I think if you show you can be nice and not try to kill us he'll change his mind and show that you care about Nessie. A lot will change then. " I said smiling.

"I know I need to earn their trust. I expected that. I have earned a bad name for myself. I have to fix it." He said smiling as we walked by a jewelry shop. He pulled me in there and asked what my dream ring and anything else. I picked out a cute set it wasn't huge. It wasn't small either. I was used to getting spoiled. He wanted to double the size. It was about 3 carats as is. I was shocked. He chuckled.

"I'll take it." he said smiling. It fit perfectly. She looked at him curiously.

"You want the sample?" she asked. He nodded. "I'll clean it up for you."

"Thank you ma'am." He said smiling an adorable smile. It was a genuine smile. She came back out and handed to him. He looked at it. He took me over to the necklaces and bracelets. I knew I couldn't say no.

"What do you think would look nice?" I asked, he picked out a beautiful Necklace with white gold chain and it had a double heart on it encased in pink diamonds. I was in awe.  
>"I take it you think so." He said chuckling. He nodded and she added to the ring. He found a matching bracelet. I saw a bracelet that reminded me of Nessie. It was a child star bracelet. It was white gold.<p>

"That will go with her dresses. We'll also get that as well along with the matching necklace as well." He said smiling. I smiled and nodded.

"How old is your daughter?" The sales person asked. I smiled at her.  
>"10 years old. She's a little princess." I said smiling.<p>

"Well I'm sure she's a very special girl to get this. She has be beautiful with both of you as her parents." She said smiling. I thanked her and he paid for it. Nessie was spoiled.

"Thank you." He said smiling and picking them up and we headed out.

"I have a family heirloom for you as your ring. I just wanted to get you something for now. I also wanted to spoil Nessie too. I'd like to be a father figure eventually to her." He said smiling hesitantly.

"I think it'll be sooner than you think. Nessie is an amazing and caring child. She understands why I am here. She understands that I am your mate and that we will see each other every once and awhile not like before. Char helped with that. She explained it to her. She is happy for me. She'll be accepting of you I think. " I said smiling back at him giving him a kiss.

"Do you want to do anymore shopping for clothes or anything?" he asked smiling.

"Maybe lingerie." I said smiling. He nodded with a smiled.

"I'm definitely okay with that. I'm paying for it." He said. I laughed and nodded. Like he'd turn that down. He brought me to a little corset shop. I picked out multiple outfits and he picked out a few and we left to go back. My phone was ringing. It was Nessie. It was about bed time.

"Hey baby girl, how was your day?" I asked happily.

"It was good mommy. I got to go to the museum today. It was fun. I got to make boats and learn about space. I took pictures and we are sending them to you." She said I smiled. "Is your mate with you?"

"Yeah baby , he is. We have some stuff you will be getting soon. Mommy got you a few surprises today. Caius also has a few things for you as well. We hope you like them." I said smiling.

"I will love them. Can I talk to him? I know he will be like a dad to me" She said happily. Okay this was better than I thought. "I hate my real daddy."

"I know sweetie. I understand. Here is Caius." I said smiling handing the phone to him. He smiled.

"Hi Nessie. This is Caius." He said sweetly. "I'm sorry I have hurt you and your family in the past. It won't happen anymore. I promise."

"I know that now. Uncle Em still is mad but he'll have to get over it. You'll be my daddy eventually. I may be grown. I thank you for taking care of mommy. She said you were being very nice to her." She said I chuckled when I heard Rose say that was an understatement.

"Nessie, I'd love to be involved with your life. We have good news about that. Uncle Peter worked out a deal with Aro to get mommy to only have to be her at most 5 years. That may sound like a long time and it is for you but she may be able to see you grow depending on how fast you grow. I look forward to truly meeting you, I'm going to try and work something out for soon. "he said smiling.

"Can I come when Uncle Jazz comes?" She asked. He smiled.  
>"I promise I will try sweetie. I love your mommy very much. She makes me very happy. I had a daughter, I don't know if she told you that." He said smiling sadly.<p>

"I know, she told me. I'm sorry you didn't get to see her after you were turned. I understand why you did what you did. It hurt me but I know now." She said, I had tears welling up as we made it to the castle. "Can I read you a story?"

"Of course sweetie. Give us a few minutes to get the room. Do you want to read to Uncle Peter and Aunt Char as well." He said smiling at me.

"Not tonight. I just want to read to mommy and you. Maybe tomorrow. I do want to say hi at least and tell them goodnight." She said yawning. Peter and Char were already out of their room and followed us to the room.

"Here they are sweetie. " He said smiling as he handed the phone to Peter. He put it on speaker.

"Baby girl how are you? Your mommy misses you but she is doing well. She trained today. I was very proud. She is working with Caius." Peter said.

"Good, I like Caius, he sounds nice. I'm going to read them a story uncle Peter and Auntie Char. I love you both. I'm getting tired." She said I heard Rose chuckle.

"Hey sis." I said with a smile.

"Hey Bells. Love you guys. We miss you. She knows Jazz is going too. You guys can talk about it later. Caius I'm starting to like you a little bit more. As long as Bella is happy and you are good to Nessie I think it will be okay." She said laughing.

"Rose I love her. She is my world. I will protect her and your family as well. I would like to be involved with Nessie as much as Bella and Nessie will allow it." He said. Peter nodded in approval.

"Auntie loves you too baby. We will come visit when we are done here." Char said smiling.  
>"I love you too baby girl." Peter said. "We'll talk to you tomorrow."<p>

"Okay, I will read to you tomorrow. I just want to read to Mommy and Caius tonight. I hope I can see you soon." She said making me smile. She was so smart for her age yet so innocent for her age. She could defend herself.  
>"We understand baby. Goodnight." Peter and Char said smiling and they left after she said goodnight. She started reading Romeo and Juliet. She ewwed at the kisses. We laughed. She started reading quieter and quieter.<p>

"Goodnight mommy and Caius." She said yawning. Rose chuckled as she laid her head on her shoulder, I'm sure. She was a cuddler.

"Goodnight baby girl." We said smiling.  
>"She's out. She had a long day. She wants to mechanic like me. She told me that yesterday. I told her I'd teach her. Hopefully she's better than you." Rose said laughing.<p>

"Yeah, that's your department. Speaking of which can you ship my car. Volturi will pay for it. "I said smiling.  
>"We'll ship it to you, don't worry about it Caius. It wouldn't be the first time shipping our cars anywhere. We'll get it set up tomorrow. We shipped most of your stuff today. Alice packed a lot of cute clothes. She picked you up new lingerie. She knew you'd need it. She saw what you got her. That was very nice Caius. She'll be even more spoiled now by you Caius. It kills me to say this but I think you would be a better father than Edward was. He loved her but obviously not as a father should to turn over Jake. I admit Jake and I have had our disagreements, well a lot of them actually "she said laughing "but I would never do that."<p>

"I know. I wouldn't either. They never knew of my daughter for that very reason. "Caius said. Carlisle and Esme asked to speak to me. Rose handed them the phone and went to put her to bed.

"Hey Carlisle and Esme." I said smiling.

"Hello sweetie. How are you?" they asked sadly.

"I'm good. I miss you guys. Caius is going to try and work something out for when Jazz comes so Nessie can come over. I don't think I want her staying in the castle though. Nothing against them. I just don't want a fight. Coming to visit would be okay but I want you guys staying in a hotel. I will pay for it." I said seriously.

"We understand and you aren't paying for it. We want to come if we can." Esme said happily. "Just seeing you will make it worth it. Nessie will be excited. How long is Jazz going to be staying?"

"A month or 2 at most. " Caius said hesitantly.

"Okay, we just need to know to make arrangements for Alice. As if she'll have a problem with Italy for an extended time. Alice said you got Nessie some stuff. I wasn't here when she said what it was. Can I know?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I got her a handmade doll and a handmade purse with beading and possibly a few diamonds on it." I said looking at Caius so he could tell them what he got her.

"She also has a bracelet and necklace from me as well. Bella saw them and just stared at the bracelet. and I got her a matching necklace to go with it. It was a star bracelet in white gold and a few diamonds. I am going to talk to my sister about making her a few dresses as well. She made Bella a few maybe she can make some matching ones. She'll just need her measurements." Caius said happily.  
>"She'll love that, Alice has had an influence on her. She changes about 2 or 3 times a day. Bella will probably tell you as well but with her growing, she may want to make them a little longer than her measurements. I'd estimate at how she has grown so far that she will grow a year and a half in age this year at most. So she is growing but it has slowed down about a lot. "Carlisle told him. I smiled and nodded.<p>

"Well we'll just be making them regularly and sending them. She loves to design. The more the better for her. "He said smiling. "Thank you for being so understanding about this. I do want to say she has been trained well and I am thankful, because she has been trained so well she is assisting me in training making it less likely to send her on missions because I will need her help. Jane has never been able to fight well but because she pitched an attitude with Bella about the room she got and Bella put her in her place and won hands down. So because of that she will not be sent on missions other than the ones I go on. That isn't very often. The last one I went on was 5 years ago. Also you may have heard that her serving a year gets 5 years off her time here Peter came up with that one and each mission is 2 years off as well. So in 5 years or less depending on if we go on any missions. Aro wont risk her. She has the most talent we have ever seen. So that won't be an option to send her on stupid missions. I will go with her always. So it will have to be a big mission in order to send her." He said. I smiled. As much as I wanted to be done I also couldn't be away from him. I wouldn't be able to fight. "Marcus backed Peter and I on it."

"Thank you. She may have a chance to see her grow up before she turns 18 then. What you are doing means a lot to Nessie. She truly understands now why you did what you did. She really wants to truly meet you since you are Bella's mate. She understands that bond will be forever and she would like a true father figure in her life. Edward wasn't. I saw him changing after the whole Tanya incident. I was worried. I understand now why. He was more secretive as well, I know Nessie is better off without him after that stunt. No one who loved their child would do that to the person they loved." Carlisle said sternly. "I wouldn't do that to my worst enemy."

"I knew nothing until they brought him here. I didn't like the idea in the beginning." Caius said irritated. "Don't take this offensively but how can you stand the wet dog smell?"

Carlisle laughed. "It's something we have never gotten used to but we manage." He said laughing. "We love you, we need to hunt."

"Okay love you too. I need to too. Talk to you later." I said smiling. We said bye and hung up. We were training in the morning so we'd have to go tonight. He nodded and I went and changed into some hunting clothes. He put Nessie and my stuff in his room. I had the rings on. It was beautiful. I loved it. He smiled seeing me looking at it as I walked into his chambers. He was ready to go. We went for a short hunt and came back. As we made it to his chambers, he smiled and opened the door. As he shut it behind me he pushed up me up against the door kissing me passionately. I moaned as he ran his hand up my thigh. He stripped me on the spot and picked me up and we went to shower. I passionately kissed him as I pushed him up against the shower wall. He moaned with each kiss and touch. As he entered me I felt each thrust and with it brought me closer to the edge. My stomach tightened and we went over the edge together screaming each other's name. We had to train in a few hours and we got dressed. Peter and Char were waiting for us at the end of the hall. He smirked.

"Peter fuck off." I said laughing. Caius rolled his eyes and we went to train. The next few weeks went by quickly. About a week ago we told Nessie she was coming with Jazz and Auntie Alice but Auntie Alice and her were staying at a hotel possibly.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Baby girl, sorry we haven't sent your stuff yet, we will give them to you when you uncle Jazz and Auntie Alice get here next week." Caius said smiling. She had really taken to him in the past week.**_

"_**I'm coming. Thank you, Thank you. Mommy I really like him. I look forward to seeing you. I have to go. I have to do chores." She said irritated. I laughed.  
>"Okay baby, we love you." I said smiling.<br>"Love you too Mommy and hmmm Dad." She said, she had to think about it first. I was a little shocked. Caius smiled. He saw the shocked look and was concerned. **_

"_**Have a good day sweetie, Talk to you tonight, we look forward to you reading us a story." Caius and I both said with a smile. She hung up. **_

"_**Are you okay?" He asked.**_

"_**Yeah, I was just a little shocked. She really has grown to love you even without meeting you. I am happy about that. As far as it goes with Edward, if he is ever put back together she will not call him dad most likely. As far as she is concerned you are her dad now." I said smiling. **_

"_**I'm glad she is accepting me as a father. I hope to be involved as much as both of you allow." He said with a smile. **_

"_**I think that'll be fine." I said with a smirk.**_

_**End of Flashback. **_

They would be her this afternoon.

**A/N- I only have a few more chapters left. I hope you are enjoying it. Review if you would like. I love to hear feedback**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I hope you enjoy. This is the last chapter as of now. I may do another at some point but it is complete for now.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rose POV**

If two weeks ago anyone would have told me Bella would be on the guard I's say there was no way in hell that would be happening. They were coming back today Jazz told us it went wrong. I wasn't ready to hear the news that she had to join the guard or they would have all died. I went on a rampage at that point. Em couldn't even control me at that point either. I went for a long hunt and a part of the property were missing quite a few trees. We were headed to the airport to pick them up. I was pissed off and me pissed off was not good. They thought I was pissed about her joining the family as human that was nothing to compare to what I was feeling right now. Em was leery of me. Their flight arrived and a puffy eyed Nessie came off the plane with Jazz holding her. It broke my heart. I had a feeling Jazz was holding her for a reason. Jazz had a look that could kill for Edward and Jake was not far from shredding him on the spot. Alice did as well. Carlisle and Esme were pissed and who knew the sweet women that was our mother for all intended purposes could be mean. His shit was packed and had the nerve to smile at us. I wanted to rip him apart in the airport. Em was pissed but was more concerned about us being found out and was holding me back. I growled at Edward. He smirked. He was messing with the wrong bitch.

"In the fucking car Edward." Esme said lowly. Edward shrugged. Nessie started balling for Bella. My dead heart was shattering. I took Nessie in my arms.

"Baby girl, It'll be okay. We'll find a way to get her back." I said smiling at her. Edward scoffed. Nessie looked at him.

"I hate you. You took my mommy from me." She cried. Edward rolled his eyes. To say Jazz was holding the major back was an understatement. He was close to snapping.

"Edward I'd recommend you shut the fuck up and keep your little attitude to yourself." Carlisle said to him. Nessie looked at her grandpa. She nodded with a half-smile.

"You're not the only one baby girl" I said whispering in her ear.

Needless to say the car ride home was tense. Nessie was asleep in my lap and no one said anything. Edward just looked out the window. It made sense now that she couldn't see anything. Jake just looked at Edward the whole way home growling a few times. He was mostly healed but he was still in a little pain. I would love to watch this fight. Carlisle sped home which the good doctor drove above the speed limit but he drove like us 100mph plus to get home and get this over with. Nessie woke up as we got home. Shit hit the fan. Alice took Nessie for a hunt after she explained her side and the decision was made. He cringed at our thoughts. I'm sure Jazz had some creative ideas on a way to punish him. He wasn't the most feared vampire because he was a nice person when it came to punishment. I would hate to be on his bad side.

"What the hell possessed you to do it?" Carlisle yelled.

"They would leave me alone and not bother me about being on guard." He said. I was appalled. He would do that to his own daughter just to get out of guard. We all looked at him with a look of wow. Jake about phased in the living room. Maybe we should have removed the valuables.

"You selfish bastard. You hurt your daughter so you would be left alone. If you didn't want to be a father you could have walked away months ago because if you really didn't want to be one you and Tanya could have gone on your way. You all thought we didn't know. Nessie figured it out. Bella was fed up with your attitude before you cheated on her. The only thing that kept her here was the fact that she wouldn't take Nessie from her family. We have had talks about this and we've all learned to control our thoughts." Jake said practically screaming and ready to lunge. It hurt my ears Esme smiled. Edward looked at her questionably.

"Yeah, it's happening. The golden boy is being kicked out. Get the hell out of the house. Your shit is in your beloved car, hand over all your credit cards because you are cut off. Bella has your funds and by the way Jenks will know you are not to use our account. I can't believe you would do that to your daughter, a miracle in her itself, and your own flesh and blood. I would have been grateful to have that opportunity to have my own children. I had that taken away and not by Carlisle, he saved my life. I was abused and miscarried. You know that. That little girl is a blessing." She said yelling the last part. He ducked waiting to be hit. Nessie and Alice were close. We quieted down. Jazz about took him apart then. Nessie waked in the door with Alice flipped Edward off and said goodbye and heading to her room. She didn't even want a bath she wanted to go to bed is what she told Alice. To say she hated him was an understatement. Jake went up with her to have her read to him. She fell asleep quickly. That was when shit really hit the fan. He left in his car and the major came out to play. He would never show Nessie that side of him We went after him. We didn't know what he was going to do. Jazz had him ran off the road not too far from the drive way. He wasn't able to get very far. He had totaled his car and it was crunched. I laughed. Jazz had him out of the car beating him to a pulp he tried fighting back but the major wasn't someone you challenged. Jazz was an amazing fighter without being in major mode. The major was in full kill mode. His legs went first and then his arms. His head was about to go. Alice had him calmed down somewhat so Carlisle could talk some sense into him without him going after him and him not light the match. I was all for it.  
>"Son, it's not worth it." Carlisle said pleading with Jazz. Not because he was concerned about Edward but because killing him wouldn't solve the problem. He was almost out of major mode. He was still pissed but he wasn't unreasonable now.<p>

"Let's send the pieces to the Volturi. Bella can light the match." Em said with a smile. I liked that idea.  
>"No, not with Bells their, who knows what they would do." Carlisle said amused at the fact of him having to face the Volturi for harming his family with what Aro said.<br>"We could leave a few limbs missing." I said smiling. Jazz chuckled.  
>"I have a better idea. Each limb goes in a box in storage in the shed. He wouldn't be put back together. " Jazz said with an evil smile. Esme laughed as Edward groaned. It was painful and he was losing a lot of venom. Good. I hope it hurt.<br>"I agree." Esme said pissed but with a smile. Edward was even more scared. We gathered up the pieces of him. Jazz had his head. His vocal cords were severed and he couldn't even say anything. We burnt his car on the property we threw it and with each through he has a pained look on his face. I smiled as I threw it each time. Em laughed as I talked about what junk it was. We had wooden boxes in the garage. I never knew for but we did, I kept car part in them. I emptied them. I needed to send them off anyways. We put the pieces in and a few boxes and his torso alone. He would look fucked up if he fused himself together. He was put in the one of the sheds. I laughed at he was put in there. I was an evil bitch. I never disputed that. As we walked into the house Carlisle called Bella. She was doing well. Caius was taking care of her. I was a little hesitant to know what his motives were but if he was doing it for the right reason as in he cared I was fine with it. It didn't mean I had to like it. Nessie woke up shortly after the phone call. She called for me. I went up to her room. Jake had went back to the Rez so he could patrol and report back to Sam what happened. Edward may have opened up a can of worms that had been sealed for how many years. I hope we didn't have to pay for his mistake. I'm sure Jake would make sure of that though. He didn't want his mistakes to hurt us. It wasn't us that broke the treaty. Nessie cried all night. It was a good thing we didn't need sleep or we all would be dragging. Bella called her that morning. She was still upset but she finally fell asleep. The week after she left it got better. She found out she was going to see her. It was sad to see Jazz go but we all knew it would be good for him to get this done and we could resume our lives as normal as possible with her. Nessie was finding Caius a father figure and I was happy. He was proving himself. He was taking care of Bella and she was happy. I knew she missed Nessie but she found her mate through it. It wasn't the most happy circumstances. Caius would spoil her and Nessie rotten. I heard about her gifts. As if that girl didn't have enough jewelry. They were leaving today to head off to Volterra. Alice was coming back in a few days only to leave again upon bringing Nessie back. Nessie was excited. She was very excited to spend time with mom and get to know her dad as she put it. We were on our way to the airport.

"Auntie, I'll miss you." She said with a smile.

"I'll miss you too. I know you'll have fun though. Mom really misses you and Caius is excited to meet you." I said smiling. Em had finally came around. He wasn't totally okay with it but he figured that he'd have to be around him eventually and needed to not hold a grudge. Him and Caius actually talked a few times. He gave the speech of don't hurt Bella multiple times. Bella just laughed. The goodbye to Jazz was hard. We'd miss him. For a vampire a few months was nothing but it was hard since Bells wasn't there , it was like losing another family member. Nessie gave us hugs and kisses and told us not to worry. She was so much like Bella, always trying to comfort us. We smiled and laughed as she said it. She had the look on her face of frustration. We agreed. They walked through security, Nessie waved at us with a smile. I was happy she was seeing Bella. She needed it. The video chats has helped but she needed to be with her mom for a few days at least.

**Bella POV**

I wasn't training tomorrow. Marcus was so I could see Nessie and the family. Nessie wanted to see what mommy did. I chuckled when she asked if she could help. Caius told her yes. I was concerned a little bit about her coming in. We were waiting in the room and I sensed Peter. He wasn't alone. There was a heartbeat. I smiled and squealed. He laughed again. I opened the door and ran towards my daughter and picking her up. I was in a dress she smiled. I rarely wore dresses. Alice smiled.

"I see you finally got with the fashion. You look gorgeous." She said with a smile.  
>"No Auntie mommy looks like a princess." Nessie said with attitude. I chuckled and smiled. Caius was laughing. She looked at him smiling.<br>"She does look like a princess baby girl." He said smiling. I put her down. She walked over so she could meet him.

"Dad," She said hesitantly. "Can you come tomorrow with us too?"

"Of course sweetie. If that is what you want. I will go. I was going to give you time with mommy. I would love to go princess. "He said smiling looking over at me questioning "You will look like a princess too. You and mommy have matching dressed. Athenodora, my sister, and your aunt if you would like to caller that made you some dresses. "

"Can I see them?" She asked sweetly and smiling.

"Of course they are in mommy's room. I'll show you." Caius said smiling. We walked in my room and showed her the dresses. She gasp. Athenodora came walking in. Nessie sensed her and turned around and smiled.  
>"Are you another Auntie?" She asked smiling. Athenodora had a smile you couldn't wipe off.<p>

"I am sweetie. How do you like your dresses?" She asked smiling. She walked over and hugged her.

"I love them." She said kissing her cheek. I chuckled. She had taken to them well. "Can I wear the same one mommy wears tomorrow?"  
>"I'd love that baby girl." I said smiling. "We have to get going to train in a few minutes. You ready?" I asked. Jazz looked at me laughing.<p>

"Heck yes mommy. I want to see you train. I want to show them something Jazz taught me this week." She said smiling proudly. I couldn't tell her no. Caius looked at me laughing.

"Sure baby girl." I said looking at Jazz.

"She wanted to learn some newborn moves." Jazz said hesitantly. Alice chuckled. "Sorry Bella."

"I look forward to see it sweetie. I'm sure Peter would love to demonstrate. Mommy would love to watch your new move." I said smiling looking at Jazz. He laughed.

"I'd love to baby girl. What move did Uncle Jazz teach you?" Peter asked smiling. Jazz looked away.  
>"What did you teach my daughter?" I asked looking at him. Caius chuckled.<p>

"Remember when we were teaching the wolves and the move that Alice pulled on me, it's similar?" he said hesitantly.

"Yeah, it is the one I think it is?" I asked amused. He nodded. "Really why did you teach her that?"

"I saw him training and I wanted to try it." She said with a smile. "I'm a natural."

"Of course you are sweetie." I said smiling "You always have been."

"I know," She said with a smile "I even wore my training clothes."

She was dressed in training clothes. It figures Alice would have had her in something frilly. Why didn't I notice that before? "We need to go, they will be waiting." Caius said chuckling. "She is definitely your daughter."

"I'm your daughter too." She said with a smile. He nodded.  
>"Yes you are baby girl." He said smiling and putting her on his shoulders. She squealed and said something about being tall. We laughed and headed to the courtyard. The guard looked at us curiously. I smiled. One growled I gave them a glare. I walked out in the center in front of them.<p>

"First off, my daughter is here. She is not to be touched by any of you, and I mean powers as well. So try and you will be in pieces." I said smiling calmly. "She wants to show you a move she has been taught and you will learn it as well today."

One raised their hand. "She's like 10."

"Yeah, she is. She isn't defenseless little girl. Peter please demonstrate. "I said with a smile. Caius took her off his shoulders. Marcus walked in at that time.

"Thank you dad." She said. There were a few gasps. I looked at them. They shut up.

"Give me all you got little one." Peter said with a smile. Everyone looked at him in shock. She round house kicked him. "That better just be your warm-up I know you can fight better than that."

They looked a little worried. She laughed. "Uncle Peter don't test me." She said. I chuckled. That was my girl. She did a few more kicks. He stood there as if he was a newborn and tried going for her . She jumped flipped in the air and jumped back up on his shoulders baring her teeth on her neck. Caius was a little shocked.  
>"Wow, little one great form and nice surprise. Mommy came up with that one." Peter said. She smiled and jumped down from his shoulders walking over to Caius. He kneeled down to her level.<p>

"That was amazing baby girl. I see why you are such a special little girl." Caius said smiling.  
>"Thank you dad." She said kissing his cheek. Marcus smiled.<br>"Nessie, I'm Marcus." He said. She tensed and moved against Caius. Caius chuckled. She looked at him curiously.

"He's okay sweetie. He won't hurt you. I promise." He said smiling. She quickly looked at him intently. I smiled. She was trying to decide whether she wanted to go to him. He knelt down in front of her.  
>"That was amazing. You are an amazing fighter, but always remember only use it when you have to. It is for self-defense." Marcus said smiling.<p>

"I know," she said frustrated. "But it's so much fun to train. It's really fun learning from uncle Jazz. "

"Nessie sweetie. I need to work with them would you mind staying back here. I don't want you getting hurt." Caius said smiling.  
>"As long as I get to watch." She said with a smile. We chuckled. She would be watching to learn. She went to Alice as he got up and came to the center. We made them practice and practice it. Nessie was doing a few things that she was trying that was new. She wanted to be a part of it. I kind of figured she would. We continued for a few more hours. They got it down and we practiced another move. Nessie knew it. The guards were amazed at how well she could do the moves. When we were done. We pulled one aside and worked with him. Nessie smiled and said mommy was so smart. The guard smiled.<br>"Your daughter is amazing. I understand why you were so protective. Can she show me again the move on Peter? I want to see it again." He said. He genuinely smiled. She nodded.

"Yes," She said with attitude. The guard chuckled. I smiled. She did the move again. He thanked her. We dismissed him.

"Bells we all need to hunt." Alice said. "We hunted but it was a little difficult for her."

Caius looked at me curiously. I nodded.

"Can you show me around a little bit. I have never toured Italy." She said sweetly and smiled. She had Caius wrapped around her finger. We all chuckled looking at Caius. Marcus had the same look.

"You two are wrapped around her little finger." Peter said laughing. "So are we."

"Of course. Let's take you hunting and we will come back and you girls can dressed up and we can go." Caius said smiling. Marcus chuckled.

"You sweetheart are adorable." Marcus said smiling. "You'll have all of us wrapped around your finger soon."

"Thank you." She said smiling. This little girl was spoiled. I can only imagine Christmas this year. Hopefully we could have it here. Marcus chuckled. We headed out. No need to change. We took the car to the woods. She was amazed at the scenery.

"I love it mommy. I smell a bear." She said smiling taking off. Jazz was right behind her. We took off as well. I found a few deer and drained them. Caius was in awe of how little yet how skilled she was at hunting. She had a bear in her grasp and drained it. He was a little shocked. He figured one of us would kill it. Nope. She started that at age 5.

"Wow," He said in awe. She walked over and looked at him curiously.

"Haven't you seen mommy hunt?" She asked surprised. I chuckled.

"Sweetie, I have. I am just so proud of you. I didn't expect that." He said smiling kneeling down to her and she crawled on his shoulders. Peter and Char laughed. They had come with us.  
>"She drank human as a baby. But her and Jake hunted together. He was in wolf form so he could keep up." Peter said laughing. Caius smiled<p>

"I have a very talented daughter." He said smiling. She nodded and we headed back. As we walked into the castle, Aro approached. He smiled. Nessie got behind us looking scared. I went to her side and picked her up.

"I'm glad you are here Major." He said.  
>"That's uncle Jazz." Nessie said frustrated. She didn't like when he was called major. Aro looked at her surprised. She had a boost of confidence.<p>

"I'm sorry Nessie. I didn't mean to upset you. Looks like you have taken well to Caius. He will be a great dad to you." Aro said smiling. It was a genuine smile not a creepy one.

"I know. He is a good daddy. He is showing me Italy tonight." She said smiling.

"Jasper, I expect to see you in a few days. I understand you will be with your family tomorrow." Aro said nodding, "Thank you for coming."

He walked off. As we walked up the stairs, Athenodora was standing by my door.

"Auntie," Nessie said smiling. She smiled.  
>"Yes sweetie." She said curiously.<br>"Can you come with us tomorrow?" Nessie asked her hesitantly. She looked at Caius. He nodded.

"I would love to sweetheart. What are we doing tomorrow?" She asked smiling.  
>"I'm going to be touring Italy. Dad is going to be showing us around." Nessie said with the cutest smile. She chuckled and nodded.<br>"Would you like me to do your hair or mom to do it?" She asked smiling. Alice did her hair not me.  
>"I rarely did her hair. It was always her Aunties." I said smiling at Alice. She laughed.<p>

"Can you do it?" she asked hesitantly. Caius stepped in.  
>"She is amazing at doing hair. She likes doing hair and does mommy's a lot." He said.<br>"Okay dad." She said nodding to Athenodora. She was happy. She picked out the dress she wanted to wear. I grabbed the matching one. Caius showed Jazz his room. The girls showered in my room. Caius and I showered separately because we didn't want Nessie asking questions. She was a little young for that discussion. I took one first. It would take longer to get ready. Alice and Nessie were done when I got in there. Alice needed something to wear. I saw she had packed a dress with my stuff. She knew all along. I laughed. Nessie needed help with her dress.

"Mommy help me please. I can't zip it all the way." She said, making me laugh. She gave me a look. I missed that look. She has an attitude. I helped her and I put my dress on. Athenodora came in to do her hair. She had extra curling irons and set them on the counter. I grabbed one and so did Alice we went to doing our hair and makeup Char came in and smiled. She looked gorgeous. Nessie had picked the pink strapless Couture dress. Caius loved it.

"Can I wear makeup mommy?" she asked smiling. I nodded. She did her makeup. It was beautiful, not too much and she still looked like a little girl.

"Baby girl you look beautiful. Dad will love it." I told her smiling.

"Auntie thank you." She said smiling and placing her hand on her cheek showing her appreciation. She smiled with tears welling up.

"Wow, thank you baby girl. That means a lot." She said smiling. I looked at Nessie curiously.

"I showed her how happy I was to have a daddy that cared and to have another Auntie." She said. I was welling up with tears. They quickly dried up.

"Are you girls ready?" Peter asked laughing.

"Were coming in a minute." I said laughing. "Your how old and you still haven't learned patients."

"I want to see my beautiful little princess. " Caius said. Nessie smiled and said we'd be out in a minute. I could hear him smile. "Okay Princess."

We finished up our makeup. She told him the princesses were ready to come out. I laughed. She was a character. She opened the door and modeled for them. I smiled and shook my head.

"What do you think Dad?" she said smiling at him curtsying. He had the biggest smile. Jazz and Peter laughed.

"You look beautiful sweetie. You look like the princess of the castle." He said smiling.  
>"Am I the princess of the castle?" She asked. Caius laughed.<br>"Of course you are, you are the only 10 year old allowed in here so yes. You can be the princess of the castle." He said smiling. She wanted to sit on the throne. I shrugged and told her to ask dad. He nodded.

"We have something for you first. This is from Mom and I." Caius said smiling pulling out two boxes. She smiled and opened them. She had tears in her eyes.  
>"Thank you daddy and mom. I love them. Can I wear them now?" She asked smiling. He nodded and put them on. She squeezed him as hard as she could and smiled at me. We headed off to the throne room so she could be the princess of the castle. Alice had the camera. She posed and thought it was the best thing in the world. We finally headed out after she got pictures with Caius and Marcus in them, and of course mommy. Aro could kiss my ass. She wasn't hurting anything. Caius felt the same way. We walked to the shops we had been to a few weeks before. Alice wanted to see what jewelry they had so she could bring a necklace home to Rose. As we approached the same gal was working. Caius chuckled. She smiled as we came in.<p>

"I see you brought your adorable daughter. She looks like a princess." She said smiling. Nessie looked at her funny. I laughed and explained to her why she said that and then she thanked her. The others were a little out of the loop as well.

"What should we get for Auntie Rose?" Alice asked Nessie. I smiled knowing that she knew Rose loved diamonds. She showed Alice a beautiful diamond necklace with a blue diamond pendant about 6 carats alone on the pendant and it had more diamonds encasing it. Caius chuckled saying she was definitely his princess. She just smiled at him. It was only worth about $200,000.  
>"We'll take it," Alice said smiling. The sales lady looked at her like she was crazy and got it out of the case and into a box. Alice paid for it.<p>

"Do you have any bracelets similar to it?" He asked. She was shocked and nodded showing him the bracelet. He nodded without looking at the price. She put it in a box and brought it to the counter ringing it up. When the price of $25,000 showed up, he handed her the card and smiled thanking her. We went by a candy store. She gasp. I laughed and we went in. We got her a few things. We weren't going to load her up on sugar. She offered some to Caius. He shook his head chuckling. She laughed. It was getting dark and we needed to get her to bed. We decided it would be better for her to stay with us at the castle. It went well with everyone and no one else was allowed in the north wing for the time she was there that didn't stay there and it was a selected few. She would be staying in my room. We made it back to the castle and headed to the north wing. She knew she didn't have to bring any books because dad told her she'd get to pick from his books. She agreed. She ran to our room and stopped looking at us. We nodded and she opened the door and went to his book shelf. She sat their contemplating for a good 15 minutes looking at some and putting them back she decided on Moby Dick. I smiled watching her. I had a chair in my room and we all went and sat in their as she read she fell asleep in Caius's arms smiling. He kissed her forehead as he tucked her in bed. You could see the love he had for her. It was amazing to see. Edward didn't even show that amount of emotion towards her. Jazz smiled and nodded to me. He obviously figured out what I was thinking. We each kissed her forehead and left the room. We all retired to our room and Caius pulled me into him as we laid in bed.

"Baby girl, could we have her visit longer next time." He asked. "I would like her to stay but I know that isn't possible."

"I would love for her to stay longer next time." I said smiling. I really did want her to stay but I knew it was too risky. "I know maybe after the whole Maria incident is over she can stay for a while, not permanently but maybe for a few months at a time. We'd have to have one of the family members come to keep watch over her during the day possibly."

"I know, I'd really like that. I know she would enjoy it but this really isn't a place for a child. It can be very dangerous. I'd buy them a house here if they would all move here." He said smiling.  
>"You'll have to talk to them about that. I would love that though." I said smiling.<p>

"I see her as my daughter, and honestly I will be sad to see her leave. It honestly will hurt me to see her leave." He said sadly.

"I know. It will be hard. I can see the love you have for her. She loves you too. It will be hard for her too." I said with a half-smile. He pulled me closer to him. This was harder than I expected.

"Bella, I can see you are conflicted. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want her to leave. I want her to always be here but it's not safe to do that anytime soon. As you said this is not a place for a child. She could hold her own but I don't want her to have to do that." I said sadly.  
>"I know. I want her to stay as well. Maybe we can have her stay as long as a mated pair is with her." He said with a smile. I shrugged. "Baby talk to me."<p>

"Maybe." I said smiling. "I don't know. The farther she is from here she is the safest. I would like her to visit often. She'll accumulate a lot of miles on that plane if I have my way."

"Sweetie if you want her to visit each month I can arrange that. We can make it about a week or so visit maybe. It will depend on who comes and if they can stay that long. We will have to continue as normal. She can sit in on training as long as you are okay with it." He said smiling.  
>"I'd love that. I don't think we can keep her away from the training room. She'll probably want to join in. I will allow it. She will only battle you, Marcus, Myself or one of the members of the family and no one in the guard is all I have to say about that. I am okay with her learning the moves. She will probably know quite a few of them. I will warn you. She knows more than you probably think." I said laughing.<p>

"I believe you. Sweetie, that move was quite advanced for an adult vampire. I don't doubt she knows more. She has had to have a lot of training to do some of the things she did today. I saw from the corner of my eye most of the time she was there. She is amazing. I can't say that enough. My daughter is a very strong person as is her mother. I saw that 5 years ago. You would have died for her and still would. I saw how strong you were. You weren't afraid or you didn't show it. You stood up to us. I see the strength you had then and now even more in your daughter. She has an opinion and she voices it." He said smiling. "That is a good thing. I am glad daughter is a strong person. My own daughter was as well."

"What do you remember about your daughter?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled.

"She was about 4 when I was turned. She had bouncing blonde curls that bounced as she ran down the road of our property. She had beautiful green eyes. She loved to ride the horses. She loved animals. We had a dog named Chloe. Her mother was a tall with brown hair that was beautiful. She didn't compare to you though. She was my wife. We had gotten married about 5 years before I was turned. My daughter's name was Annabelle." He said with a half-smile. I kissed his cheek. I knew it was hard for him. "That's all I really remember."

"She sounds like she was an amazing person both your daughter and your wife. You can talk about her. I don't mind. I know you love me, I know you regret not keeping tabs on your daughter. We can find your family. We can try if you like. " I said smiling. He shrugged. I heard Nessie say Mommy. I got up and went to my room. She had to go potty. She laid back in bed. She wanted us to stay until she fell back asleep. We did. She cuddled up to Caius. I smiled. We quietly got up and went back to our room. I had thought of something

"I have an idea. We need to talk to Peter and Jazz. Something just clicked." I said as we headed to Peter and Char's room. I knocked on Jazz's door.

"If you two are decent meet me in Peter's room." I said laughing. They laughed and said they'd be there in a second. Peter already had his door open. He knew I'd be coming to talk to him. As we walked in they were sitting on the couch reading. Peter smiled.

"Figured something out, I take it. I don't know what it is but I know it's a good idea." He said as Jazz and Alice walked in. Alice smirked.

"What's your idea Bella?" She asked smiling.  
>"Well you couldn't see what was coming when we came. They had Jake. You can't see if a wolf is around. Caius said that she keeps getting away." I said smiling. Peter smiled.<br>"Maria lets everyone else fight her battles. It doesn't surprise me." He said smiling "Continue."

"Well, as hard as it will be but we need a wolf here. We need for her not to see what is coming. The pack I'm sure would be up to taking her out. If we get them trained and have the wolves. The seer wouldn't be able to see most likely and she can't get away. We then can end her. The Volturi will have to make a truce with them for the time being at least." I said smiling. Caius looked at me in awe.  
>"That is a brilliant idea. I didn't know she couldn't see if a wolf was around. That would work." He said smiling. Peter smirked.<p>

"I knew you would think of something. I knew you were the key to all this as soon as you called. Your brilliant. " Peter said smiling. "Let's get some time to ourselves and we won't discuss this until tomorrow. Jazz you call Carlisle. He will be the best person to get them to come."

We agreed and headed back to our chambers. I looked in at my daughter and smiled. She was my angel. We laid there in bed for the next few hours just relaxing and cuddling. I had changed into pajamas. We never slept but it was still nice to be comfortable. It was about 7:30 in the morning. She was waking up. She came and knocked on our door.

"Princess come in." Caius said with a smile.

"Hi daddy, Hi mommy. I slept great." She said with a smile in her bite me pajamas. Peter got them for her as a joke and she loved them. So she has a few pairs now.

"Good baby girl. Do you want to take a bath or a shower?" I asked smiling. She wanted a bubble bath. I nodded and I started a bath for her in my room. She smiled as her bath filled with bubbles. I left so she could take her bath. It was cute she smiled as I left. She wanted to wear a the purple dress today. I grabbed mine and headed to our room. I grabbed a curling iron as well. I was done if 15 minutes she was just getting out of her bath. She called me in to help her with her dress. After I was dressed she asked whether dad would put her jewelry on. The family let us have some time to get her ready. I did her hair in simple curls. I may have rarely done her hair but I knew how to do it, it was just time that she wanted with them.

"You look even more like a princess, baby girl." Caius said with a smile. "You both look like princesses in my eyes."

"I am your princess." She said with a smile. He nodded smiling. She was hungry. We needed to get her some food. The rest of the family was their along with Athenodora. She greeted all of them with a smile. Peter had went out and bought her a damn tiara. I laughed.

"For the princess." He said smiling. We both laughed.

"If she is the princess then I am the queen, where's mine Peter?" I said laughing. He smirked and pulled one out. Caius laughed at me. Peter just fucking smiled and put them on our heads. Caius whispered lowly to go with it and kissed me. I smiled and looked at Peter.

"Let's take the princess for something to eat." Caius said smiling. I laughed. If my daughter didn't have the princess attitude she did now even worse. She smiled and asked for bagels. Her favorite. She still needed human food as well as blood. We took her to a little café. She got what she wanted. She told them that she was the princess of the castle. The girl smiled and complimented her on tiara. I'd kill Peter for that one. As if she didn't have enough diamonds. Peter smirked at me. I shook my head at him. She finished her breakfast. We were off for a fun day in Italy. We went to the museums. She of course got souvenirs from each one of them. She loved all the artwork. Caius and Athenodora were amazed at how much she knew about art. We had Carlisle talk to her about that. He loved art and they loved that time together. She took a lot of pictures. She filled a memory card by the end of the day. She looked at dresses and her Auntie said she'd make something similar to it. It melted my heart when she looked at Caius and said "Daddy, I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you and mommy. I will miss my other family but I want to have my daddy and mom." She had so much love in her voice. She was almost in tears. She would be leaving in a few days and we didn't want her leaving either. The way he handled it amazed me. He got down on his knee and said "Princess, we don't want you to either. I will work out a time for you to come next month. We will do video chats and try to get you down for a week, it just depends on who comes with you and how long they can stay. We love you princess and it won't be the same without you. You bring so much joy to the castle. It makes it a happier place. We'll miss you baby girl but you aren't leaving yet. We still have a few days. If you want you can help train tomorrow." He said with a smile. Her eyes lit up. It made me chuckle. It was a precious moment.

"Can I please?" She asked. I nodded smiling. Alice looked at Caius and had a smile on her face. She saw the love he did have for us and anyone could see it. Alice pulled out the camera and captured the moment. It was a perfect picture. She had the smile of an angel and Caius has the look of unconditional love that only a father and daughter could. We all had tears starting and they would never fall. She looked at Alice.  
>"Thank you Auntie. I want a big picture of that in my room." She said with a smile. "I'll always have daddy there."<p>

She motioned me over and we all got a picture together. She wanted that one as well. It made me happy that she felt this way. Sadly the day ended and it was getting dark. She only wanted me and Caius to be in the room reading to us. They understood. She got dressed in princess pajamas. She fell asleep in our arms. It was precious moments like this that we would cherish. Alice also go a picture of it. She managed to upload all the pictures from the day to the computer without me knowing and must have emailed the picture of Nessie and Caius. My phone rang. It was Carlisle. We were in our room.

"Hey Carlisle." I said putting it on speakerphone.

"Hey Bells. I saw the pictures," he said with his breath hitching as he spoke. "I can see the love they hold for each other. That was a beautiful picture. Caius you will be a wonderful father to her."

"Thank you. I will miss her dearly when she leaves. It will not be the same without her here." He said sadly.  
>"It's been a lot less brighter without her here. We understand. She lights up our world as she does yours. Esme and I would like to come next visit you can arrange if that would be okay." He said with love in his voice.<p>

"Of course, I am planning on a trip sometime in the next month for about a week." He said smiling.

"By the way your sister is amazing. Did you get her the tiara?" He asked. I laughed.  
>"No, that was Peter. She is princess of the castle and Peter thought she needed a tiara. I made a smart ass comment about me being the queen. He pulled one out for me." I said laughing. " She calls Athenodora Auntie. She has taken to them so well. She was a little scared of Marcus at first but all was good when Caius told her he wouldn't hurt her. Basically she has everyone wrapped around her finger. Even Aro was nice. That's a little bit scary to me."<p>

"You should know by now not to do that. Aro can be a nice person. He isn't most of the time but he does have a heart." Carlisle said compassionately. I knew he had some good in him. It just didn't show very often. "Everyone does. Unlike Caius he just locks his compassion away."

"Yes he does." Caius said. "Until Bella came I did as well. Maybe Nessie can make him a little bit more compassionate."

"Very true, she has a way with people. I loved the throne pictures. They were so cute. I take it she and Bella have matching dresses." He asked.

"Yeah, she is making mommy and me dresses for her each time now. It wouldn't surprise me if she won't have her own wardrobe here so there may be no need to pack anything. She wants to make her some clothes as well. She loved her jewelry and Rose will be getting a few things as well. Nessie picked it out. I just got her the matching bracelet." Caius said laughing.

"Let me guess a lot of diamonds?" He asked. I laughed.  
>"That's a little bit of an understatement. It's very sparkly. More than us vampires." I said laughing. He laughed.<br>"Oh wow, a Nessie pick definitely. She got the love of diamonds from Alice you know." He said laughing.

"She can have as much sparkle as she wants from us. Did you talk to the wolves?" he asked smiling.  
>"Yeah, it may take a few days. They are still pissed about Jake but the mentioning of killing newborns got them interested. We don't have to train them and Bella that was genius. I will let you go. I just wanted to call and tell you that. By the way Rose actually likes you now. She saw the pictures. She had tears in her eyes. Em is starting to come around." He said with a smile I didn't have to see. I heard Esme said she loved us. We said I love you to the family that was there We laid there in each other's arms just embracing the moment until morning.<p>

It was 7ish in the morning. She was waking up. She came to our door and knocked. We told her to come in.

"Mommy, when do you start training?" she asked and it was her first question. I laughed. We were starting at 8 . She went and picked out a pink training outfit with princess on it. I laughed. She loved being a princess. She got away with it too. She was a good kid though and was so kind. She may be spoiled but she still was grateful. That was her most amazing quality that even though she could get anything she wanted she was still humble. She knew when to be the princess and when to be humble. We all met up and headed down to train. She was excited. She was talking about all the stuff she knew and what she liked. Caius said she could help with a few. As we arrived it wasn't such a shock to see her. The guard who stayed after our last training session smiled at her and nodded. She nodded back seriously. I smiled. Caius started the training session. She matched each move. Peter and Jazz stepped in teaching a few techniques. Alice took her to have lunch. She said she didn't want breakfast. If she was a human child I would have told her she did but she had hunted last night. Caius had requested this morning that they get a few days of human food in the castle. Alice would cook for her or whoever could cook and knew she wouldn't try to hurt her. They came back with a sandwich, pasta, and fruit along with a soda. They had promised cake today. She ate as she watched us train. She had an intent look on her face as she watched. It was cute. Caius called her over and asked her to do a few things after she finished eating.

"I am not good at those," She said sadly. Caius smiled.

"But princess you know them. That is all that matters. It will take practice." He said smiling. She smiled as she did them. A few things took her a few tries she looked at him and asked for help. I think that was the point to show her as well as to help the guard members. He thanked her and she went back to Alice. Her and Alice practiced. She had them down by the end of the day. She was starting to have the stamina of a vampire when it came to training. I asked her if she needed to take a nap and she was doing fine. Alice shrugged. We pulled another aside today. It was Jane today. She was decent. She swore she had the moves down and she did for the most part but her form needed work. She ignored Nessie as well as the rest of the family. It was fine by me. We went to our chambers and showered. We were taking Nessie out again. Her purse was ready. It was amazing how fast she had completed it. We wore simple clothes today. Of course they were designer clothes. It was Alice who packed them. We left the castle and took her to the shop. I told her we had a surprise for her. We still hadn't given her the purse and doll. We were going to give it to her the day she left and that was a few days. We were only training tomorrow for a few hours. They would take off the next day, which was Sunday. We didn't want her to go. We made our way to the shop. No one except for Alice knew anything. We walked in, the gal smiled at us. We walked up to the counter she handed it to me to make sure it was what I wanted. Caius paid for it. She handed the bag to Nessie.

"A beautiful purse for a beautiful princess." The gal said to her. Nessie smiled a beautiful smile. She thanked her. She found a few dresses she liked and they would fit her other dolls as well. She smiled as she picked out frilly dresses for her dolls. The sales attendant pulled me over.

"Your daughter is gorgeous. So well mannered. I've had kids her age come in and get stuff like that they were so rude and knew they were a princess in their parents eyes. I can see she is your princess in your eyes but she is still humble. I'm glad to see that. It makes me have hope the world isn't all bad." She said smiling.

"She's been spoiled from day one and yes she is our little princess but she has had to learn to be humble. Everyone isn't as blessed as we are and we have taught her that. She donates her toys each Christmas that she doesn't play with to the local shelter for them to give to the children in the community and we also set aside some money for her to get new toys to give away." I said smiling. We did. She had many toys but she grew so fast she only played with them for a few months and she outgrew them.

"Thank you, I'm glad you see that and don't take it for granted. You have an amazing family and I can see how close this family is." She said as she showed a few things Caius.

"Dad, can I get a doll?" she asked smiling "I want to add it to my collection."  
>"Sweetie we have one for you at the house but you may pick out another one if you would like." He said smiling. She thanked him and picked out a doll that was dressed in an ice blue dress with beautiful beading. The look when they interacted was priceless. He got her so well and was so good with her. She picked out another one. She said her doll would have a friend. I smiled. I wish she could associate with other children more. It saddened me but with her growing so fast she understood to a certain point. Maybe now that her growth was slowing down she could actually associate more with children.<p>

"Mommy look. I love these." She said smiling. I nodded and pulled out my card and paid for them.

"Thank you mommy, I think I found my new favorite doll. My other favorite is the one from Auntie Alice from one of her fashion shows that we went to." Nessie said smiling. "She had my favorite designer sign it."

"Who is your favorite designer sweetie?" She asked smiling. Nessie smiled and told her Gucci. I chuckled. She loved Gucci.

The sales attendant smiled. "Sweetheart you deserve it. You are an amazing little girl. I can see that, you have an amazing set of parents and family. "

"Thank you. Do you have any kids?" She asked smiling. She nodded.  
>"I have two sweetie. Both boys. Jared and Emmett." She said smiling. Nessie's eyes lit up.<br>"I have an uncle Emmett and a friend named Jared. They are both nice. I'm sure your sons are." Nessie said smiling. The sales attendant was almost in tears. She smiled through her tears. "Don't cry please. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I'm happy sweetie." She said not explaining anymore. Jazz had a look of realization. I'd find out later. We headed out after Nessie thanked her again and said how she loved her new purse. Jazz said he has sensed loss from her. She must have lost a little girl. She wanted to bring some candy back and keep at the Castle for the next few days. I'd know what to send her. It was getting late. There was never enough time in the day for me to be with her. She read to Caius and I along with Peter and Char. She told Jazz and Alice to have some alone time. It made us laugh. They went to their room laughing and she began reading a few more chapters of Moby Dick. She fell asleep in my arms. I had loved these moments. Peter and Char had their moments with her. They took her to the training room and they played around. She loved to do that with Peter, Char and Jazz even more than shopping at times. It was cute. She studied intently to figure out how to do the move and she tried until she mastered it. Alice went with them to take some pictures. Caius and I had a little bit of time and well we hadn't been intimate we were both wanting it badly. During the time they had her we made love sweetly. Peter and them came back to their room. I heard Peter say to wait in her room because mommy was busy for a few more minutes.

"Eww." She said seriously. I'm sure with the look as well. Peter laughed and he went to his room after he started her a bath.. I finished getting dressed and went into her room knocking on the bathroom door. She was getting out. I helped her into one of the dresses she had. She smiled as I brushed her hair. It had a natural wave to it. I left it natural. She looked beautiful. She did love her dresses. She had helped with training earlier today. She pulled a hard move and I was amazed she could do that already. They must be training her more than I thought or she watched Jazz a lot and worked with him, as he was getting ready to come here. We split them up in groups we had 15 in total today. Some were shocked to see a child there. We had to go over the whole she's 10 thing again. He shut up quickly after seeing her do a few moves. We were going to the park today so she could play. It was a nice day and the sun wasn't out and it was cloudy. She was excited. She played on the slide and swings. Everyone took turns pushing her on the swings. She was in heaven.  
>"Mommy, maybe everyone can come next time. I want the whole family together. "She said smiling.<p>

"I think we can work that out." Caius said smiling at her.

"Thank you dad." She said kissing his cheek. We played a good 4 hours at the park. It was a rarity we went to the park. We sparkled so during the summer wasn't much of an option. We made our way back with a sleepy Nessie. She wanted to only read to us tonight because it was her last day visiting. She cuddled with us, we stayed there with her for a while and watched her sleep.  
>"She's an angel." He said smiling. I saw the pain in his eyes. He didn't want to let her go. I nodded and kissed her forehead. Alice was taking her back tomorrow but would be back in about a week to spend the rest of the time here because legally Aro couldn't separate them for that long of a time period. She wanted to make sure it was okay. The only downfall is that she couldn't stay their because with the wolves coming she wouldn't be able to see visions of Aro's decision and she still wouldn't but she could she was semi familiar with Maria. Sadly night turned into day and it was a few hours before we had to head to the airport.<p>

"Princess would you like your other surprises? " Caius asked smiling she nodded as she sat in the chair with him reading. She didn't want to let him go you could see it in her eyes. She knew it was close to the time to leave for the airport. I went and grabbed her doll and it's outfit along with the purse. She gasp and gave me a hug saying she loved them. She wanted to go to the trainer's room again with me only. I smiled. She loved to learn. She was smarter than the average 10 year old. Aro showed up.

"Aro, I'm sorry I didn't ask. She is leaving in a few hours and wanted to do a little technique before she left. " I said smiling.

"It's fine Bella. You are allowed to use them and bring in whoever you need to. The others aren't allowed here on their own. May I watch a few minutes. I have heard so much but haven't got to see it." He said. I was leary to let him watch.

"For a few minutes. I would like the time with my daughter please. No disrespect intended." I said making it clear.

"Of course and I understand. I also want to say, she is welcome whenever." Aro said smiling genuinely. "I will need to talk to you all after you get back but I will give you a few hours though."

"Thank you, we'll all need it." I said sadly. He nodded. Nessie went over to him and he kneeled. I was nervous but she had something she wanted to say. She put her hand on his cheek as she did 5 years ago. He smiled as she showed him a memory, as she finished he hugged her.

"You are an amazing girl. I'm sorry that I tried hurting you now. I see the love that the brothers hold for you, sweetie you will be the princess of the castle whenever you come." Aro said smiling. I smiled back at him. "Now can I see what I have been hearing about."

"One thing first? What did she show you?" I asked smiling.

"How much Caius meant to her and thanked me for my generosity of letting her stay here." He said with a smile and he knew he was having problems with his emotions. She had broken down some of his walls. They'd probably be right back up once she leaves but I know now that he did have a heart. Nessie caught me off guard. Aro chuckled as she tried attacking me. I let her do it and I pinned her in the end. She pulled of some hard moves though. Aro clapped and it wasn't his usual clap and smirking smile it was a look of awe and love.

"That was amazing. Your Aunt and Uncles have trained you well. Was there a few that Caius taught you?" He asked smiling. "I knew you were staying at the training sessions and doing a few things. I just realized you had mastered them. You are a special little girl and I look forward to watching you grow into an amazing young woman." He said with a smile as his eyes started to water. "I will miss you and that is the first time in a long time that I don't have an evil plan to try to hurt someone when I said it."

"You aren't all evil. You just need to learn to love again, like mommy had to. I know you and my bad dad both helped in hurting Jake, I can see the good in you. If it's only with me that is fine, but learn to let it out once and a while. It will help. Be nicer too." She said with a smile. He nodded and kissed her forehead. Sadly we only had a few minutes until we had to head to the airport. She had packed her stuff earlier. She took a few of her dresses and of course her new dolls. She just smiled each time she saw her bracelet. The good bye at the airport was even harder than when she left the first time.

"Daddy, Mommy I don't want to go. I want to stay with you." She said crying. "I like it here."  
>"I know princess we don't want you to either. We want you to stay. You'll see us soon. I promise. I love you sweetie." Caius said as his eyes welled up. She nodded say I love you too.<p>

"Mommy please." She said. I shook my head. I got down to her level and kissed her forehead.

"We will miss you dearly. We will see you soon. I'm always here. You can call and we will talk on the video chat. I promise. I don't want to let you go back but I have to. Mommy will be home as soon as she can. I want to get on that plane with you but I can't I have work here. I love you." I said crying with tears in my eyes. She nodded with bloodshot eyes from crying. Looking at Alice pleading. We all had tears in our eyes. None of wanted to see her go. It was hard seeing the pain in her eyes. She held her doll close and started giving hugs to Jazz Char and Peter. She cried more each time leading up to our goodbye. It killed when she said goodbye to Caius.

"Daddy, I love you. You are the best daddy. I may have just seen the nice side of you but I don't want to leave you and mommy. Please take care of her she needs you." She said crying.

"I love you too princess. I am honored to be your daddy. I don't want you to leave either and I will always take care of your mommy and not only her. You as well. You are my daughter I will protect you always. Always remember that I love you. Don't forget that. Your Aunt does too." He said smiling at her. She gave him another hug and squeezed him as hard as she could. She slowly walked over to me. I kneeled down to her pulling her into me.

"Baby girl, I love you and we will see you soon. This is not a goodbye. We will see you next month. Daddy will find a way. Like Aro said you are welcome anytime. You really have made a difference in the few days here. They won't forget that. You grew on a lot of the guards as well." I said smiling. "Most of all I got to see you. You are truly amazing. They will get the pictures done for you as well. They are excited to see you they missed you a lot. The house feels empty without you. You brighten it up. We will see you soon okay. I love you."

"I love you too mommy. Please tell Auntie A I love her. I will see you soon Mommy, daddy, Uncle Jazz, Uncle Peter and Auntie Char. I'll miss you." She said sadly walking to Alice. We had a group hug as cheesy as it sounds but we did. Nessie hugged us again and they walked into security. She whispered be safe. I whispered back we would and we all love her. She looked back with that beautiful smile and waved. It was a long sad trip back. The castle was dark and I could still smell her in my room. I laid on the bed with Caius for a little while. Marcus came up. He knocked and we told him to come in. He had a sad look on his face.  
>"You okay?" I asked sadly. He nodded.<br>"I'm just missing Nessie. I hope I can be an uncle to her." He said hesitantly smiling. I nodded.  
>"I think she'd be just fine with that. She became attached to you too. She gained another family." I said smiling as tears started to build. "I miss her. She brightened up the castle. It wasn't such a dark place."<p>

"I totally agree." They both said with a smile. Caius was missing her dearly. He could still smell her scent in my room. Peter, Jazz and Char came in and smiled.

"She'll be back maybe sooner than you think." Peter said smiling. It was a difficult time now. Next few months passed by quickly. Nessie came and visited as planned. Maria was far from a challenge. They surprised her and it was a short fight. She only had about 60 newborns and they weren't a challenge to the group we brought. We had intel that she was moving soon and we didn't want the guard to go in blindly and after all the arguing about me not going I still went. Caius wasn't happy at all about it and he went with us. To say the least she was surprised to see the major, captain, and lieutenant with the Volturi. She attacked immediately. The newborns were defeated quickly. She tried running. They were waiting for her. She had the seer. We took him back to Aro to see what he wanted to do with her. We brought her back as well. They were sentenced to death. She did break the law and it was hard to watch but the world was a lot better without her. Hopefully they got the hint not to try to create newborn armies. It didn't happen. We went on four other missions to deal with newborns within the past 4 years. They were nothing compared to what we had to deal with Maria. The wolves actually helped a lot. We sent them on occasion along with a few guards. It was my final day and I was excited. I think Aro wanted me out of their honestly. Caius was still part of the Volturi but he didn't have to be there. We occasionally would have to go back to Volterra but not unless it was vital. Nessie and Caius were inseparable. It was cute. Of course she was spoiled. The first Christmas we had at the Castle. They did a huge tree in the Throne room. She opened present in Daddy's throne as she put it. Caius had to pull a lot of strings to get the other covens there. We sent our a few guard members that we knew would be nice to the covens. They all were rather surprised. They all came because it was for Nessie. They were living in peace with the Volturi and hoped that stayed that way. Caius made it known he wouldn't put up with the Volturi starting shit with the covens just because they were bored. Nessie was showered and I mean showered with gifts. The guards had grown to love her. Jane still wasn't a fan but she dealt with it. Caius had proposed at Christmas. Nessie made me laugh. She knew she would never win the argument.

Flashback

"You'll officially be my daddy." She said hugging Caius. I smiled and looked at the beautiful family heirloom.

"I have always been your daddy. It will be official now." He said smiling. I kissed him on the lips. Nessie scrunched up her face. I laughed.  
>"I don't want to see kissy faces." She said. We all laughed and she continued opening more presents. She was opening her last present of the hundred or so. It was from Aro. She pulled out a beautiful necklace. Caius whispered that was a piece of the crown jewels collection they had, she gasp.<p>

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She said smiling and going over giving him a hug.  
>"Those are very special to me. Keep them safe and I know it is far off but I would like to see you wear those on your wedding day. It would be an honor." Aro said looking at her and kissing her forehead.<p>

End of flashback

I was lying in bed with Caius and I sensed my family. I smiled. Caius smirked.  
>"You knew." I said laughing. He nodded.<br>"I wanted to surprise you sweetheart. Nessie has something for you as well. She ran through the door yelling mom. Jake was with them. He laughed. Jake would soon quit phasing. He was having problems with it lately. We didn't know why but as soon as she hit 15 or so that was when it started. He was now 17 or so, so their wasn't much of an age gap. They had started dating. He assured me they weren't having sex. I wasn't too concerned. I knew it was a 50/50 for her to continue the line of wolves considering she was more vampire now than human. She rarely ate anymore. Jake was fine with that. I was a little sad that she would possibly never get to experience that miracle of having a child. Jake looked at Caius scared. He just shook his head and shrugged.  
>"What's the surprise baby." I asked her looking at Jake. Hell no. Oh fuck.<p>

"Umm mommy don't you hear it?" She asked. I nodded looking at Jake getting up to hug my daughter. I smiled.

"Congratulations baby. Caius, I don't know how I didn't know before." I said. He smiled.  
>"She told me a few weeks ago. She wanted to tell you in person. That was your surprise, you can't be mad at me for that." He said kissing me. I looked at Jake.<br>"So you two haven't been having sex have you?" I asked laughing.

"Uhhh." Was all he said I got up and gave him a hug laughing he was still tense. I looked at him with a smile. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. She really did want to surprise you."

"It's okay. Who found out first other than Jake?" I asked. Rose smiled.

"Well that doesn't surprise me. She was always very close to you." I said smiling. Nessie gave Caius a hug. He smiled. Aro came up to see the family. Aro looked at Nessie questioningly. I chuckled. He walked up to Jake and patted him on the back.  
>"Congratulations daddy. You realize this baby will be even more spoiled than Nessie was right?" He asked chuckling.<br>"Yeah, that's an understatement." He said laughing. We knew what to expect this time and Carlisle would be a great grandpa now. He was beaming with pride. From the beginning I was okay with not being able to be a mother and now I couldn't imagine not being one. For Carlisle and Esme they never thought that one day they would be grandparents let alone great grandparents. The bloodline would continue and as most would end when you are turned ours only continued. Tomorrow would be a new day to the beginning of a new life with my family and my expecting daughter. It couldn't get any better. I fell asleep in my mates arms thinking of all the possibilities.

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed. I love reviews and love the feedback. This has been a fun challenge and I hope you all enjoyed it as well. I didn't like skipping through the years but I knew if I continued the way I was going I would never get it finished by the deadline and neither would my school work Lol, I prefer writing. **


End file.
